The Crimson Raven
by smmrrox
Summary: Trista Phaedrus, owner of The Crimson Raven apothecary, had an unexpected visitor in her shop, Lucius Malfoy. His beauty is intoxicating, but the more she gets to know him, the more strange events start to occur. Is he her innocent lover?
1. Chapter 1 The Crimson Raven

**This story contains characters of my own creation.The locations and the luscious, Lucius Malfoy created by J.K.Rowling.**

**If you read this, please review. If you don't find it interesting enough to read past the first page, please let me know in reviews.**

* * *

The Crimson Raven apothecary was crammed between The Witching Hour wine shop and Betabey's Used Books store, which was on the corner of Knockturn alley and Diagon alley. Trista Phaedrus stood behind a small wooden counter with her back to the door as she refilled a jar of crushed Tasmanian tiger teeth. She reached down beside herself to take another scoop from the short wooden barrel at her feet when she heard the bell above the door ring. She looked quickly over her right shoulder to see who had entered as she dropped her scoop in to the white powder in the barrel. The man standing at the counter was so striking that she kept her gaze fixed on him as she stood up and spun around, nearly knocking over both the glass jar and the barrel. He was tall, dressed in an exquisite black wool cloak and had the most mesmerizing silvery blue eyes and incredible long, white-blonde hair.

_Mmmm,_ she thought, _very nice._ "How may I be of assistance?" she inquired, her gaze still fixed into his eyes. He was desperately beautiful. She longed to run her fingers through his hair. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she continued to stare unblinkingly at him. Her heart fluttered and quickened its pace.

"I am looking for something rather, shall we say…rare. I was told that this was the shop to find unusual remedies," he said in a silky, cold tone as he stared into her eyes. He picked up his cane and lightly touched the braid of unicorn hair hanging from the rafters. "Rather hard creatures to catch, unicorns. I hear their hair is quite valuable. It's a shame they've put such restrictions on acquiring and selling these. Of course, unicorns are very rare and must be protected."

"I carry quite a variety of rare and unusual. And yes, unicorn hair is very valuable," she replied in a guarded and polite voice.

She smiled, but studied him more closely now. The cane he was using had a silver snake's head and his cloak had two snake broaches on either side of the opening at the top. _Slytherin through and through,_ she thought, _Pureblood I bet_. This made her a little wary of him. She was sure she knew what he was getting at now. The trade of any other part of the unicorn but its hair was now illegal. She had some crushed horn left over from before the legislation that she had hid from the inspectors. Trista had always refused to deal in the blood though. That was going too far, everyone dies and that's how it should be.

She walked around the counter toward him. He was stunning. His gaze had never left her face and his blue eyes seemed to penetrate right through her. She stopped in front of him and studied his face for a second. He didn't seem like an undercover Ministry official. No one in the Ministry could be this good looking. His manor and stance was nobler than that.

"What is it that I can get for you?" she said in a low voice. He was barely half a meter from her. She felt her heart racing as she stood so close.

He moved his face closer to hers as he spoke. "Crushed unicorn horn. Two ounces. Preferably from a foal," he spoke softly.

Trista could hardly breath. His mouth was only centimeters away from hers. A shiver ran down her spine. _Don't look so desperate,_ she thought. She tried hard to keep her composure, although she could feel heat rising to her face.

"I never carry anything from foals. Adults horn only. It's fifty galleons an ounce." Her reply was more defiant than she had intended.

"Fifty? You know it's illegal to sell unicorn horns. It would be a shame if someone where to find out," he replied smoothly. His eyes scanned her face and rested on her lips for a moment before returning to her gaze.

"Yes. It would be hard to run a business from Azkaban. It's good thing I actually use Tasmanian tiger teeth instead of unicorn horn," she retorted back at him, giving a sly smile, "It looks just the same. Two ounces?"

He didn't answer, just raised one eyebrow and nodded. Pulling her wand from her robes, she walked over to the wall on the right of the counter. She moved aside a jar of shriveled bat ears and tapped the wall behind with her wand. Two bricks disappeared and a black box was revealed. With another swish of her wand the box opened and two small glass containers filled with white powder floated out. She floated the vials back behind the counter and placed them on plain brown paper. With another wave of her wand the paper wrapped itself around the vials and sealed.

She stood expectantly with the package in the left hand and her wand in the other. He placed a small black velvet bag on the counter with a clink. This man could definitely afford this and she decided to count the money after he left. She extended the vials toward him and continued to look into his eyes. She just couldn't tear her gaze away from him. As he took the small package from her hand his fingers lingered for a moment on the pulse of her wrist. She felt a surge of excitement at his touch. He took the package and placed it in his cloak. Trista left her hand out stretched, still feeling the warmth of his fingers on her wrist. The man reached out his left hand, took hers and brought it to his lips. He let his kiss linger on the inside of her wrist longer than she expected. Her whole body heated up. _Don't stop there,_ she thought. He released her hand, smiled deviously then turned and left her shop.

She pointed her wand at the bag and muttered an incantation. The bag opened and the gold stacked itself in neat piles. _All there_, she thought as she stood looking out the door watching him walk up to the corner and disappear into Diagon Alley. She went back to the wall, sealed the black box within and moved the jars back into place. Her hands rested on the shelf as she closed her eyes and recollected the kiss he had placed on her wrist. The sound of the bell above the door brought her back to the moment. She turned around to see a short, thin elderly witch in persimmon colored robes standing in the shop.

"Gretchen, good afternoon. What gossip have you brought today?" Trista inquired with a laugh and put her wand in her pocket.

Gretchen owned Moonscopes, a shop that sold telescopes and other astronomical equipment. It was on the far side of Diagon alley slightly to the left of the intersection, but had a clear view of the first four shops on Trista's side of the street in Knockturn alley. Gretchen was a notorious gossip and could be counted on to know everything about everyone of her neighbors.

Gretchen looked excited and pleased with herself. "I saw that Lucius Malfoy leave your shop. Ex-death eater, you know. He's too pompous and arrogant. He spends way too much time and money at the Ministry of Magic. I don't trust him. Did you know he divorced his wife a few months back? He tried to keep it low key, but you know that Rita Skeeter. She's nosier than I am. So what did he want in your shop? I've never seen him come in here before." She had the crackling voice of an old muggle radio.

"That was Lucius Malfoy? I did read about that in the Prophet. With all the business you shop does, I'm surprised that you have time to watch my store that close," Trista answered, evading the question, "How do you know he's never come in here before?"

"I sell telescopes deary. I have six set up in my window, each looking down Knockturn alley. You can't be too careful, especially you, a beautiful young woman running a shop by herself, in this alley. You need more dark detectors. Be glad I have that telescope trained on your store." the old woman replied quickly, knitting her eyebrows together and shaking a long bony finger at her.

"Dark detectors in Knockturn Alley? What would be the point of that? They would be constantly going off. Besides, I qualified for Auror training, but preferred to stay in my mother's shop. I am very capable. You can still keep those telescopes turned in this direction, it does make me feel better." She smiled brightly at the elderly witch. She really did like Gretchen. It was good to know people were still keeping an eye on each other and the woman's talent for collecting gossip had come in useful many times.

"I suppose your right about that. Too many untrustworthy people shop in this alley for dark detectors," she mused, "So what did Mr. Malfoy want in here?"  
"Unicorn hair." Trista answer quickly, looking away to the window.

"So why are you blushing?" she inquired with a smile.

"He's very handsome. And now apparently single." Trista tried to calm her racing heart down.

"So was Tom Riddle. We all know what happened to him! You watch yourself, my dear and I'll keep my eye on you." Gretchen nodded her head to Trista and walked out the door and back up to her own shop.

She sighed, _Drama queen. _She watched the shoppers coming and going along the streets. Everyone knew about He Who Must Not Be Named and his death eaters. _Voldemort_, she thought_, you can say his name, he's dead now. _His faithful followers were dead, in Azkaban or exonerated. Trista would have made them all do the unbreakable vow to never resume Voldemort's previous activities. The Ministry would not comment on how some were exonerated. She was now glad that Lucius Malfoy had made it through alive.

A large barn owl stopped on a perch out side the shop window. It dropped several letters in the basket hanging under the perch and then looked expectantly in the window. She opened the door and walked out to the owl.

"Thanks. I have no mail for you today," she told the owl. It took flight and disappeared around the corner. She reached into the basket and retrieved the letters. The top one was from the International Magical Trading Standards Body. She tore open the parchment, knowing that it would just remind her to renew her trading certification. Sure enough, it requested her presents Thursday afternoon, two days away, at the Trading Standards office in the Ministry.

The other letter was from her brother in India. She returned to her shop to read the lengthy letter about ancient Indian witches and wizards and new ingredience for potion making he thought she could sell. He was again begging her to move the shop out of Knockturn Alley and onto Diagon Alley. Their parents had bought the shop when she was seven. Her parents had retired and she took over the shop. It had been in the family of the previous owners for one hundred years. The shop was established. She did a fair amount of business, but not enough to afford the higher prices of Diagon. She let out a big sigh.

"Besides Adrian, there are no small shops for rent and I'm close enough to the corner that most people aren't afraid to stop in," she spoke to the letter. The shop had been home to her most of her life. She was really fond of the apothecary. When she took over she bought some antiques and rearranged the store to her liking. It was more inviting for customers to look around. There was a large apartment above it, which used to belong to her parents, but was now where she called home. The corner wasn't such a bad place. If she had to travel further down the alley than her shop she always kept her wand in her sleeve, just in case.

She put the letters on the counter top and finished filling the jar of crushed Tasmanian tiger teeth and replaced it on the shelf behind the counter. The bell rang again. Trista slipped the letters under the counter and looked up. This time it was Cillian Delaney, her part time help. He had worked two summers in her shop while at Hogwarts and after he had graduated started working part-time while studying more Herbology. At first she had worried about him being so young and working in such a dodgy place as this alley. When she inquired about his grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Potions she worried no more. He had received top marks in all of them. He had worked there two years. He was now one hundred and eighty eight centimeters tall with arms of steel. His long, black hair was always held back in a silver clasp allowing his chiseled face and bright blue eyes to observe all. She was glad to have him, as he was brilliant and could look menacing if she needed him to.

"Gretchen stopped me and said Lucius Malfoy was in today. She seemed to be worried about it. Told me to keep an eye out because some people just don't change. She has a conspiracy theory about everyone," Cillian informed her with his deep voice.

"She must be having a slow day. She was in here mere seconds after he left. Now that I think on it, why is she so upset that he came into the apothecary? Isn't everyone allowed to visit the apothecary on occasion? I'll have to get more out of her. There's something she didn't tell me," Trista replied. "Will you put the top on the barrel here and take it to the back room?"

He pulled out his wand, waved it and spoke the charm. The barrel lid flew on and he levitated the barrel to the storeroom.

"Hey, Cillian. I need to go to the Ministry on Thursday afternoon to the Trading Standards office. Can you be here at noon and stay to close shop for me?" she called back to him.

He emerged from the back room and nodded. "No problem." He had changed from his brown greenhouse robes to dark blue ones.

"I'm going to get lunch and talk to Gretchen again. I'll be back in a couple of hours." She smiled at him and left the shop.

She walked through the crowds in Diagon Alley toward the Leaky Cauldron. As she walked she though about what Gretchen had said. Why was she so worried? She had had plenty of dodgy people in before this. Some down right scary, but never got such a warning. Occasionally Gretchen would pop in just to let Trista know that she was watching the customers, in case she ever needed anything. That was usually in the mornings before Cillian came in. What was so different about Mr. Malfoy?

_He was very different_, she admitted to herself. She had never felt such a reaction to a man. She felt so mesmerized and heated in their short interaction. She looked around the crowd hoping to see him still there. _This is ridiculous. He's long gone by now,_ she told herself. She let out a sigh.

As she passed Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, a very fashionable deep scarlet cloak in the window caught her eye. She stopped to admire it. Her reflection was at just the right height so that the reflection of her head appeared at the neck of the cloak. She stood there for a moment admiring. It would bring out the subtle red highlights in her dark brown hair. Then something reflected behind her startled her out of her admiration. She saw the back of a head with long blonde hair contrasted to black robes. Her heart skipped a beat and she swung around.

The crowd moved obstructing her view. She moved through the crowd toward where her vision had been. He was gone. Her heart was beating madly. She looked around bewildered, then caught sight of him moving away, back up the alley. Moving quickly through the crowds she came up behind the man. It was definitely Lucius Malfoy. Trista reached out her hand and touched him on the shoulder. She caught her breath and realized at that moment she did not know what she intended to say. She searched her head frantically for some conversation. It was too late; he had turned around. He looked at her with obvious recognition.

"Good afternoon Ms…" he drawled, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Trista Phaedrus" she replied in a hushed breath.

"Ms. Phaedrus. Lucius Malfoy," he replied. He took her hand and put his lips to her knuckles politely.

"You can call me Trista, Mr. Malfoy." She could feel a tingle of excitement rising in her stomach. He still had a hold of her hand. She felt her whole body warm at his touch.

"Please, call me Lucius. What may I do for you?" he replied letting go of her hand.

"I…I am on my way to lunch," she stuttered, "I saw you as I passed and wondered if you could join me?" She felt herself blush at being so bold. That was the only thing she could think to say.

"Unfortunately I have a previous engagement. Perhaps you would join me for lunch on Friday?" His eyes looked intently into hers.

"Of course. Friday it is," she spoke more boldly than she felt. His gaze positively set her on fire.

"Until then Trista." He took her hand in both of his and kissed it again. He backed up a few steps, made a small bow, then turned and continued up the street.

She stood, rooted to the spot, watching him until he disappeared in the crowd at the end of the street. There was a longing in her to feel his touch again. How could desire be this strong with only a kiss to the hand? Her thighs felt warm and weakened. _What is this mad desire? _she mused to herself,_ I want him. I want him to kiss my lips and run his hands over my body_. Reluctantly she turned back to go to lunch.

After only a few steps she stopped and turned back to Madam Malkin's. She could use a new cloak and scarlet was definitely her color. There was a cream colored linen dress, with small brown and red roses embroidered along the neck and hem, hanging in her closet. She hardly ever wore it, but this was a good excuse. It would look smashing with that deep scarlet cloak. She entered the shop and made her purchase.

As she walked back toward her shop carrying her package, she realized she had forgotten to get lunch. She stopped by a small café and ordered a turkey sandwich and iced tea to go. With her lunch in hand, Trista continued toward Knockturn Alley. When she was at the corner she remembered that she had intended to see Gretchen.

Moonscopes had a small number of people inside and Gretchen's staff was answering their questions. The elderly woman smiled and sauntered over to Trista with a smile, her husband, Jack, waved from a seat behind the counter.

"I'm wondering why it's so unusual for Mr. Malfoy to visit an apothecary?" Trista inquired of the woman.


	2. Chapter 2 The Twitchy Man

Gretchen looked over her shoulder and pulled Trista by the elbow away to an empty corner of the store. She spoke in lowered voice.

"It's not. It's why he came in there in the first place. I'll tell you what happened. It was quiet in here Saturday afternoon. So I sit at the telescopes in the window looking down Knockturn Alley. I see Malfoy coming up the alley, then he's approached by a man in a hooded cloak who stops him. This man is shorter than Malfoy so I can still see Malfoy's face. He's angry, not his usual scowl, really angry. He grabs the man by the collar and throws him against the wall. He puts his cane to the man's chest and says something then walks away up to Diagon Alley. The man stays against the wall until Malfoy disappears. At first I thought 'beggar', but then the man comes up this way too, he's no beggar. His shoes cost more than one of my telescopes. He looks around, but Malfoy has gone now. Then he disapparates. Then this morning I see this same man standing up the street, waiting. I go out side to sweep the sidewalk and I watch him. He's no good, I can tell. Then I see Malfoy coming the other direction. So I look back at this man, except he's looking the other way, doesn't see Malfoy. Malfoy recognized this guy and moves quickly down Knockturn Alley into your shop. An apothecary." She paused here for effect and looked around suspiciously. "What's he planning I ask myself? Nothing good I'll tell you that. So then he leaves and I notice the other man is gone. So I asked you why he was there and what he bought. What does he need with unicorn hair? Not many things are stronger than that." She finished her story looking thoroughly pleased with herself.

Trista thought about this for a moment. It was just an argument. It could have been any type of confrontation. She frowned a little. He had actually bought unicorn horn, but she couldn't tell Gretchen that. That would just add fuel to her fiery theory. Unicorn horn could be used in several quick and deadly potions. Trista made it a point never to ask why someone wanted it. It was good money for her.

"Gretchen, it could have been anything. How do you know this will turn out badly? He could have been coming to my shop any how."

"Wouldn't a man of his wealth send a house elf to the apothecary? Why would he go himself instead? I've been running this shop for sixty-seven years, young lady. I know people. I've seen every type of argument you can imagine from this shop. You mark my words, this will not turn out good." She pointed a warning finger at Trista. "You stay clear of that man. Birds don't change their feathers."

Gretchen's warning lodged in Trista stomach. What did Lucius need with unicorn horn powder? There were plenty of non-poisonous potions that used it. _She's nosey, not clairvoyant,_ she reminded herself. There was nothing to fear from that man she decided.

She entered her shop still musing over what she had been told. Cillian was measuring dandelion root for a customer. She went into the back room and up the stairs to her apartment. First she went over to her armoire and hung her new cloak next to the dress she planned to wear. It was a gorgeous pairing. Hunger gnawed at her stomach. She sat at her table and ate her lunch.

When she went back down stairs, the store was empty of customers. Cillian was sitting on the stool at the counter spinning his wand in circles. He looked up as she came into the room.

"What's that look for?" he asked

She related the story Gretchen had told her. He didn't see anything remarkable about two men arguing in Knockturn Alley. He worked all day Saturday and couldn't remember seeing any of it.

"Besides, even if he does kill the guy with something bought here, your not responsible. I'd forget about it if I were you. That lady spends too much time being obnoxiously nosey." Cillian replied to her story. His focus was still on his spinning wand.

He was right. Although, she had failed to mention she sold Lucius unicorn horn powder. Cillian didn't even know she still had some. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him. She hoped.

The rest of the day passed uneventful and at six o'clock she closed her shop. Cillian put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of the head as he left for the night. She sighed, he had turned twenty last month, eleven years younger than her. She had to admit that he was quite good looking. He should be drowning in women, but had only dated three ladies that she knew of. He was too shy for his own good. She waved at him through the glass and flicked her wand at the lock.

Wednesday was busy, but uneventful. Even Gretchen stayed in her shop, having no new gossip to spread. Cillian came in at two o'clock and stayed until closing. He kissed her on the top of the head again before leaving and she reminded him to be there at noon the next day.

As she laid in bed that night, her thoughts strayed to Lucius Malfoy. She hadn't seen him today. What a beautiful face he had. Exquisite long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She had a thing for long hair on men. Her eyes closed and she reminisced about his lips on her wrist. His lips were on her wrist again. His face was so close to hers, his lips just centimeters away. She was moving closer to him. His lips grazed hers. She couldn't stand it any longer and pressed her mouth to his and he responded, letting her part his lips with her tongue. His mouth was wonderfully warm and wet. Her hands curled around his neck and she let her fingers tumble through his hair. He allowed his lips to trail kisses across her cheek and down her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. His hair fell forward over his shoulder and she pressed her face into it. There was a scent of the earth after the rain, fresh and clean. Her whole body tingled with anticipation. She longed to feel his skin pressed against hers. She wanted to feel his fingers between her legs, stroking the heat soaked flesh. She moaned quietly to herself, wrapped her arms around her pillow and drifted into a fitful sleep.

The sunlight streamed through the window on to her bed. The curtains were generally open in her bedroom. Since the apartment was on the second floor and over looked a rarely used alley, she hardly ever closed the curtains. She opened her eyes, waiting for her brain to adjust to the fact that it was morning. In the fall the light always came through her bedroom window at seven in the morning. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 7:23. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Her back popped several times. Trista swung her legs over the edge of the bed, put her feet into her slippers and pulled her robe from the dressing screen. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and moved into the living room.

The front room had heavy teal velvet curtains across a window that looked out onto Knockturn Alley. She grabbed the curtains and flung them open. The street was deserted except for a cat sitting on the sidewalk. She padded back to the sofa and flopped down. With a couple flicks of her wand she conjured up a pot of tea and cup on the small footstool in front of her. The teapot poured tea into the cup. The cup warmed her hands. It was a bit cold this morning. She pointed her wand at the fireplace and a crackling fire appeared. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that was displacing the cool morning. The fire made a loud crack. She opened her eyes. _That wasn't the fire, _she thought.

Trista stood up and looked out the window again. There was someone in a black hooded cloak walking away from her shop down Knockturn Alley. The person had a long black cloak with the hood up so she could be sure if it was a man or woman. _The walk is that of a man, _she thought, _He must have just apparated here._ The man stopped suddenly and turned around looking about quickly, then continued walking faster down the alley before abruptly stopping again. He turned around and peered back up the alley. He was just in Trista view. In another meter he would be out of view. _Do you think your being followed?_ she asked herself. Just then he looked directly up at her window. He seemed to be staring directly at her.

She caught her breath and moved behind the curtains where she could look out and not be seen. He pulled his wand out and pointed it her direction while walking back up toward her shop. She already had her wand at the ready. He muttered something and a jet of blue light shot out of his wand and the cat that had been in front of her building bolted back up to Diagon Alley. He stopped at the door to The Witching Hour. She couldn't hit him through the window. Did she dare move down stairs? She decided to apparate to the back room and use the disillusionment charm so she could walk to the window for a better look.

With a pop, she apparated into the back room. A cold feeling swept over her as she put the charm on herself. Quickly she went to her front window and looked out. She could see part of his face now, although it was still shadowed by the hood that was pulled low over his head. His wand was reddish colored wood and shorter than usual. The hand that held had a small sliver ring on the third finger and he shook a bit. She was about to open the front door when she remembered the bell above the door. Another spell vanished the bell and she put her hand on the doorknob. Just then the man started to back away slowly, pointing his wand about erratically.

He seemed satisfied and turned quickly and ran back down Knockturn Alley. She watched him until he disappeared and waited to make sure he was gone before she moved. She opened the door to get a better view of the sidewalk where the cat was. There was a black mark on the sidewalk. She wondered why he'd tried to curse the cat. It was just and alley cat, not an animagus. _He wasn't sure though,_ she thought. There were all sorts of odd people that went along this alley. It was probably just some guy who crossed the wrong witch. She went back inside, removed the disillusionment charm and replaced the bell.

She apparated back to the couch, finish the pot of tea and conjured up some muffins. As she finished her muffins she could hear people start to move along as the street started to wake up. The clock on the mantle read 8:12. She moved the dishes to the sink and returned to her room to get dressed.

The large armoire in her room had a screen next to it that was set up to make a dressing room in the corner. From inside the armoire she withdrew a dark purple knee length skirt and a scoop neck, short sleeve button up white blouse. She chose black pumps and black robes. On the upper shelf was a case with her jewelry. She picked out a circular dark amethyst pendant hanging on a thin black velvet ribbon. Once dressed, she went down stairs to open her shop.

The morning was busy. She had several customers come in a few minutes after she opened. At half past ten there was a break in her busy morning. She went into the back room to get some things to refill jars that were getting low. As she pulled down a bag of ginger root, the bell on the door rang again. Trista put the bag down and went back into the shop. There was a short man with neat brown hair in navy blue robes perusing the shelves. He had his back to her looking at the shriveled bat ears.

"May I help you find something?" she asked politely.

The man nodded his head as he turned around. She noticed he was wringing his hands in a nervous manner.

"I…I'm looking for…uh…figbush lice, dried," he stuttered nervously glancing across the shelves, "and ginger root."

Trista waved her wand and the jar of figbush lice flew down from the top shelf and landed softly on the counter. The jar of ginger root was empty, as she was about to refill it when he came in.

"I'll get the ginger root from the store room. Be right back," she smiled and went to retrieve the bag she had left on the floor.

"How much do you…" she paused as she came back into the room. The man was behind her counter bending over as if to look close at the floor. Her quick return startled him and he dropped his wand as he stood up. It rolled toward her and stopped at her feet. As she picked it up for him she took notice of his face. It he had pale skin and his face was flat and round with sunken brown eyes and a very small, round nose. She looked at the wand in her hand. It was slightly short and reddish in color.

The man's face reddened. She handed him back his wand and asked how much ginger root he needed. He wanted one ounce of each. She measured it out into glass vials and wrapped it in brown paper with her wand.

"Six sickles and two knuts," she stated.

With a shaky hand, he put the money on the counter, picked up his purchase and left the store. As she watched him leave, she was left with an uneasy feeling. That was the same wand she had seen this morning, but she couldn't be sure that it was the same man. She didn't remember seeing a ring.


	3. Chapter 3 At the Ministry

She didn't have much time to reflect on the matter as a witch and wizard came in and behind them two elderly wizards. There was at least one person in the store all morning. She was glad to see Cillian come in at noon.

"I'm glad to see you," she declared, "We've been really busy today. I've got to go to the Ministry, I hope you'll be ok without my help."

"Of course I will. You go do what you've got to do," he smiled sweetly as he spoke.

She gave him a quick hug, "What would I do without you. Thanks. I should be back before you close." Then she turned on the spot and disapparated.

With a crack she had apparated to the Ministry atrium. She walked across the floor to the elevators. A voice to her right called her name. Trista paused and looked around. A tall witch with short spiked black hair wearing bright blue robes waved to her from across the room. Violet Clemment worked in the Goblin liaison office and was a good friend of hers. She walked over to her smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Violet asked as they hugged each other.

"I'm renewing my trading certification," Trista replied, "Did you get that promotion you were up for?"

"No I didn't, so I moved departments. I am a supervisor in the Pest Advisory Bureau. I tried to get my last boss declared a pest, but no go," she laughed. "Do you have time for lunch or are you in a hurry?"

"Yes, I'd love to go to lunch with you," Trista said delightedly. They started to walk to the other side of the atrium.

"I know this great little deli close…" she broke off and stopped, "Do you know Lucius Malfoy?"

"We met the other day. Why?" Trista asked, her stomach doing flips at the sound of the name.

"Well, he's standing over there talking to Mafalda Hopkirk. I swear, though, he's been staring at you since I saw you apparate in. See, he's coming this way."

Trista turned around and saw him coming their way. A fire was rising in her stomach. He was indeed looking directly at her. Her thighs heated and quivered slightly. She took a deep breath, smiled and extended her hand as he drew near.

"Lucius. How good to see you again. Do you know Violet Clemment?" she asked him. His eyes sparkled mysteriously as he kissed her hand. He turned to Violet, but she didn't offer her hand

"Ms. Clemment, it is a pleasure to meet you," he drawled and inclined his head.

. She nodded. "Mr. Malfoy, I know you by your reputation around the Ministry. It's good to finally me the man behind the donations. I'm afraid Trista and I were just on our way out." Her voice was cool and sharp.

"I am on my way to have lunch with the Minister. Until tomorrow Trista," he bowed as he spoke but kept his eyes on Trista. Then he turned and headed toward the elevators.

"What was that about?" Violet inquired.

"We're having lunch tomorrow," she replied looking away. She could feel her face flushing. They walked up to the far end of the atrium.

"No, I meant the looks you two exchanged. Not to mention how much you blushed when I said he was coming this way."

"I…don't…know. It was nothing," she stammered, "I just think he's attractive." _Drop dead gorgeous actually,_ she though to herself.

"I've seen that look on your face before. You watch yourself around good old Lucius. I don't trust people who buy politicians," Violet warned her. She took Trista arm and they apparated out of the Ministry.

They apparated to a deserted alley behind the ministry and walked a few blocks to Violets favorite deli. It was a muggle run place and even though the service was slow with out magic, the food was delicious. They chatted all through lunch, catching up on news and business. Violet bought lunch, as Trista had no muggle money. After lunch they walked back to the alley and apparated into the atrium of the Ministry again.

They strolled over to the elevators together and entered one that had just arrived. As the elevator clattered down to level five Trista thanked Violet for lunch. Trista exited the elevator followed by a couple of memos that had been flapping overhead.

As she walked across the entry she could see a sign that pointed her left to the Trading Standards Body. To the right was the International Magical Office of Law. As she turned the corner a familiar drawling voice caught her attention. She looked down the right corridor to see Lucius Malfoy talking to a short Asian wizard with a long grey beard. She paused and watched him for a moment. _I don't trust people who buy politician, _Violet's voice rang through her head. He had lunch with the Minister of Magic and now he was in the International Magical Office of Law. What was his business here? She wanted to stay and wait for him, but she really need to get her certification renewed. She continued on her way down the hall to the Trading Standards office.

"Ms. Phaedrus!" called a familiar voice from behind her.

She turned around to Lucius coming toward her. His hair was tied back today she noticed and he was carrying his snake cane. She could see the Asian wizard disappearing through an office door. _Ms. Phaedrus? What happened to Trista, _she wondered.

"Mr. Malfoy. What brings you to this floor?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Business," he answered curtly. "And what brings you to the Trading Standards Body? Not in trouble I hope," he asked his mouth curling slightly.

"No, of course not. I am here to renew my certification," she responded. She looked quickly to her about to see if anyone was around. She could hear voices but could see no one in the hall. She had an incredible urge to grab him and kiss him deeply.

As if reading her mind he reached out with his hand and let his fingers brush her cheek and chin. His thumb brushed gently across her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and bit it gently letting her lips wrap around it. He slid his hand from her mouth, down her throat and to her amethyst pendant. She felt herself heated and wanted him to touch her anywhere, everywhere. His eyes bore into hers. She could see her passion reflected in his eyes. They heard a door open and close and voices carry up the hall. He removed his hand quickly, as if stung. People pasted them in the hallway. His eyes turned from warm blue to cold grey and he took a step back from her. The sudden change of attitude and manor awoke caution in Trista.

"I have business to attend to Mr. Malfoy. I must be on my way," she spoke in a guarded tone and nodded her head in goodbye. Turning on her heal, she strode up the hall with out looking back. When she got to the double doors to the Trading Standards Office she looked over her shoulder as she open them. Lucius was gone.

There were several long lines in the office. She stood in the one for trading certification and waited her turn. It took forty-five minutes to get to the front and another thirty to take the renewal test. As she waited in another line to hand in her test, pay her fees and get the renewed certification, she reflected on the scene she had witness that morning and the wizard in her shop who dropped his wand. It was three-thirty when she finally was back in the atrium and disapparated back to Diagon Alley.

She had apparated near the Leaky Cauldron and made her way down the street toward Moonstones. She had decided relate the story to Gretchen and see if the wizard who dropped his wand in her shop sounded familiar. It was odd to her that it was the same wand, she was now sure of that.

The door to Moonscopes was open and Trista walked in. She stood by a display of a small floating galaxy waiting for Gretchen to finish with her customer. When she was done, Gretchen ambled over to her.

"What can I do for you, Deary?" she asked in her sweet and crackly voice.

Trista related her story and described the man to her. Gretchen's face became very grave with every word and she looked positively alarmed when Trista describe the twitchy fellow in her shop.

"That sounds exactly like the fellow I saw arguing with Malfoy that day. What was he looking for behind your counter? Or was he hiding from someone?" Gretchen pondered. "Either way, young lady, I'm keeping an extra watch on you and your store. Best to keep Cillian around as much as you can, don't give me that look, two wands are better than one."

Trista had given her an insulted look. She didn't like people to assume she couldn't take care of herself and especially didn't like people to suggest only a man could help her. Gretchen was right however, as it was best to have two wands than one.

She thanked her friend and made her way back to her shop. When she entered Cillian immediately handed her two customers, as he was already helping two others. It was half an hour before the shop was clear and Trista could relate her story of the twitchy fellow to Cillian. Leaning against the counter, he mused over the story for a few minutes before answering.

"That is pretty strange. I bet he was hiding from someone. That's why he was behind the counter. Did you look back there to see if there was anything else he would be interested in?" he asked as he went behind the counter to look. There seemed nothing out of place, so he sat on the wood stool that stayed behind the counter.

"He wouldn't have had time to take anything. He had to have been hiding from someone," she replied thoughtfully as she stared out the window. She remained lost in thought for a few moments. She put the week's events in to order. Lucius had an argument with a man on Saturday, avoided that same man and entered her shop on Tuesday, then this morning there was the fearful man in the street who used the same wand as the twitchy stranger behind the counter. Did she forget anything? She wasn't sure. Something was out of place, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided to think on it later.

"Thanks for coming in early Cillian. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I can close up," she offered him.

"No, I'll stay. I'm not going to meet Bryce and Porter until eight. It will be much more enjoyable to pass the time with you." He tilted his head to the side and gave her a sincere smile. His eyes gazed fondly at her.

"Bryce and Porter? You still put up with them," she teased him, "Porter is so obnoxious."

"You should come with me. It'll be fun, drinks, dancing."

"No. I'm liable to curse Porter or worse. Thanks thought Cillian." She knew he was flirting with her; it had become a game recently. She really wasn't sure how she felt about that. He was fun to be around, especially with his friends. That was when he was really himself. Right now, though, her mind was elsewhere, or rather focus on someone else.

"I'm going to refill some of these jars. Will you bring those four empty ones and that half full one of lavender to the back room?" She asked him as she went into the back. Her wand flick several times and bags of dried herbs flew off of the shelves onto a small table in the corner. Cillian came in levitating the five jars to the table as well. He helped her fill the jars and floated them back to their places in the shop as Trista put the bags back on the store room shelves. As the last bag flew into its place she felt a warm body move behind her and two hands placed on her shoulders.

Cillian slid his left hand down her back and around her waist while his right hand traced her collarbone over to her left shoulder. She could feel him pull her gently against him, his muscular body pressing into hers. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear.

"Trista." His lips pressed softly against her ear and down her neck, his breath warm on her skin. Her whole body tingled at his kiss.

She put her hands on top of his. She couldn't let him do this. In her mind she pushed out the image of the sixteen-year-old boy she had hired four years ago. He was definitely not a teenage boy now. He was a man of twenty. She had become increasingly aware of that in the last few months. She couldn't let him do this. Her mind was still on Lucius. She turned her head to speak to him

"Cillian, wait, I..." He had cut her off with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Cillian. I just …," she said after she pulled away from his kiss. She didn't know how to finish that. She took his hands off of her body and turned around to face him. He looked hurt and embarrassed. Her hand touched his face. That was the last thing she wanted to do, hurt him. He was one of her best friends.

The bell sounded at the front of the store. Trista left Cillian standing in the back and went out to greet her customer.

"Lucius!" she exclaimed in surprise, "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"You left so suddenly at the Ministry. I didn't have a chance to finish the conversation," he replied in his hard, drawling voice. "I thought, since it is the usual time you close your shop, that we could finish it now. If that is agreeable to you?"

Trista heard Cillian's footsteps coming out of the back room.

"This is my associate, Cillian Delaney. This is Lucius Malfoy," she spoke in a deliberately polite voice.

"Mr. Delaney. It is a pleasure to meet you," drawled Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy," Cillian replied.

She had notice the room got noticeably colder when the two men shook hands.

"If you are on your way out, I don't want to hold you up." Lucius directed at Cillian.

Cillian took the hint and headed for the door, but not before giving Trista a very serious look. She smiled and nodded to him, letting him know that she would be all right. He inclined his head to Lucius and left the store.


	4. Chapter 4 Luscious Lucius

**This chapter seems to be popular. Please review the story so far. PLEASE.**

"I would be delighted if you would join me for dinner," Lucius moved forward toward her as he spoke. He reached with a gloved hand and took hers. Soft lips press into her skin.

Her body temperature had been steadily rising since he had entered her shop. He turned her hand over and kissed the under side of her wrist at the pulse. Currents of lustful electricity coursed through her veins. She stood there without words, silently willing him to continue up her arm.

"Trista? Shall we go?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. No. I mean yes, but let me change," she responded quickly. _You sound like an idiot Trista,_ she thought. "Come up to my apartment and I will be quick, I promise." She waved her wand to lock the front door and took his hand to lead him through the back room to a door that opened on the stair to her apartment above.

"You live here?" Lucius questioned. He sounded a disappointed, if not a bit appalled.

"When my parents ran the shop, we let out the apartment above but lived in another part of London. When they retired, they sold the house and moved up north to a bit of country. I find the apartment economical and save most of my profits from the apothecary," she informed him as they walked up the stairs.

She led him to the living room and offered him tea while he waited for her to change. It was a big room with high quality furniture and antiques, but not overly done. He declined and sat in a brown leather wingback chair next to the teal suede couch. She went to her room, opened her armoire, removed her robes, shoes and necklace and pulled out the crimson cloak, embroidered linen dress and a pair of crimson dragon hide heels. She changed quickly then pulled her hair up in a French twist that let some of her big curls fall from the top of her head. Admiring her self in the mirror, she decided against any jewelry.

When she walked into the living room she could see the admiration on Lucius' face. That was the same desire she had felt, but had yet to read in his face. He rose from his chair and crossed the room quickly toward her.

"Crimson is your color," he complimented in a low breathy voice. "Shall we apparate to my manor?"

She wanted to speak, but he was standing so close now.

"I need you right now, Lucius," she managed to whisper. His hands circled her waist. Her hands reached out and slid under his cloak pushing it off his shoulders. She undid the clasp and the cloak fell heavily to the floor. Trista brought herself closer to him and put both hands on his face, bringing it down to hers. A rush of warmth flooded her mouth as she kissed him. It was the kind of deep kiss that would send shivers down one's spine and ring the bells on one's toes. His hands traveled up her back pulling her into him. She felt relief after waiting and wanting for so long.

There were too many layers between them. She undid the clasp on her own cloak and let it fall to the floor as well. Agile fingers unzipped her dress and pulled it forward and off her shoulders, puddling at her feet. Lucius stood back a bit to admire her. His eyes travel along her body over her cream lace undergarments. As his hands traced the curves of her voluptuous breast, her fingers moved along his waistcoat and shirt unbuttoning them, desperate to touch his skin. She pushed them off of his body so as to marvel at his muscular chest. She could hear his breath quicken as she kissed his neck, his shoulder, his chest. Placing both hands on his taut physic she guided him to the couch and pushed him back to recline.

Trista reached down and removed his boots and socks then unbuttoned his pants and slid them off with his boxers. He was glorious, the body of a Greek god. Between her thighs was heated and wet. She reached up and removed her bra then slid her panties off her hips and stepped out of them leaving on her dragon hide heels. Lucius was already aroused, but she could see him twitch and a lustful smile broke across his face. She placed a well shoed foot on his chest and he moved his hands up her ankle, calf and up the back of her thigh stopping barely short of her center of heat. She caught her breath and felt a shiver run down her spine. Their eyes lock into each other and she could see his amusement at his teasing. His hands came back down and he kissed her calf as he removed her shoe and tossed it aside. She put that foot down and placed the other shoed foot on his chest. This time his hands slipped up her leg and found their mark. She closed her eyes and moaned as he stroked her gently. With his free hand he removed her other shoe and let it fall.

Trista moved forward and placed one knee on either side of his hips. She looked into his silvery blue eyes and ran her fingers through his silky hair, pulling out the ribbon that confined it. He was so immeasurably beautiful. As he continued to stroke her in small circles, she pressed her mouth firmly to his and let her tongue search his mouth. He pressed his mouth back to hers and brought his free hand to her breasts. His lips let go hers and found a plump pink nipple to run his tongue over. A gasp escaped her lips as she felt him slide his fingers inside her as his thumb continued to make circles. She grasped his chest for support. Her hips rock gently forward with his every caress. Fingers and tongue worked their delicious pace.

She reached between his legs and caressed his erection. A smile came across her face as she realized that her fingers could not fully encircle him. Quiet moans escaped his lips and he laid his head on her breasts thoroughly enjoying her touch.

She moaned softly as she felt a build up of excitement and passion. There was a rush of electricity and her every sense heightened. _Oh, not yet_, she told herself,_ I want him inside me first._ She pressed her hand down on his to stop his caress and lowered her hips to his, pushing his fullness deep with in her folds. There was an instant pleasurable fire that roared between them as they joined. Lucius filled her completely. They moaned and rocked as one. His hands traced her curves and rested on her buttocks pulling her in so he could press himself deeper within her. Their mouth pressed together as their tongues danced with in. Trista let her tongue trail across his chin and down his neck, nibbling gently on his earlobe. His grip tightened and he thrust himself deeper into her. Oh, the bliss. A low deep moan issued from his throat. Her lips found the other earlobe and teased it gently so as to make him thrust so deeply again. As he pushed himself up into her, she pressed her self down so that she had never felt a man go so far into her.

"Oh, Lucius. Yes. YES," she groaned in his ear.

She felt the tide of erotic passion rising sharply within her. Breathing became shallow and quick. Moans of encouragement issued from both their mouths as their hips pitched in unison. Her arms wrapped around his warm torso. Trista closed her eyes and felt a gush of ecstasy crash through her. It was like a huge wave breaking on the sea cliffs, an enormous amount of energy reaching out in every direction. Her body shivered in delight.

Under her hands she felt Lucius' muscles tighten. Again her lips found his neck and earlobe. Her tongue and hips worked an encouraging rhythm to his plunges.

"Trista. Trista. Trista," he repeated again and again. He breathed a sharp intake of air and seemed to hold it as he pushed erratically inside her. She could feel the tension leave his body with his release and he let go a deep moan of pleasure. She buried her face in his hair. It did indeed smell of fresh rain. He stroked her hair and kissed her neck. They stayed locked in embrace, utterly spent of energy.

25


	5. Chapter 5 Malfoy Manor

"That was fantastic," Trista sighed into Lucius' ear, "I'm starving." She extricated herself from his lap and retrieved her clothing and her wand that had spilled out of her cloak. With a quick cleansing spell, she slipped back into her clothes. Lucius retrieved his cane from the wingback chair and followed suit.

She stood and waited as he buttoned his waistcoat and fastened his cloak. He held out his arm to her and she slipped her hand through.

"Are we ready now?" he asked with a self-satisfied smirk.

She eyed him with curiosity. She had expected him to be a bit warmer or maybe friendlier toward her. No, he was friendly she decided, but his face held a look that said self-righteous or perhaps… victorious. Did he know how good he was, or was it something else? _Stop. Enjoy him,_ she chided herself.

"Absolutely," she replied giving him a demure smile.

They apparated to the front hall of the Malfoy manor. A house elf appeared with a low bow and Lucius took Trista's cloak and his own and dropped them on the elf without looking at it or speaking to it. The elf disappeared with the garments.

Trista stared in disbelief; she could fit her whole apartment in just his entryway. There were large portraits on the wall, most of who stood proudly and eyed the visitor cautiously. Marble busts, expensive furniture, and exotic antique porcelain, gold and silver containers.

"I dare say it's much big than your place. Most of what you see are heirlooms that have been in the family for generations," Lucius drawled matter-of-factly. He looked at her, observing her admiration of his entry. He was pleased at her reaction, however kept his face from showing it. "Being a very old line of pure blood wizards and witches, we have a lot to pass down. There are some items I possess that are absolutely unique to the wizarding world."

"My family is an old line of pure bloods as well, but we have nothing like these," she admired, sweeping her hand across to indicate statues and paintings obviously hundreds of years old. Standing in the entryway, she could not help but be awed.

"Your family would be from Greece, am I right? I believe there are a number of Phaedrus' around Athens and Delphi," he inquired "I recall reading that there was a number high ranking Phaedrus' who settled in Athens during the Roman Empire around one fifty A.D."

Trista eyed him for a moment. He had done his homework on her. Although she was impressed with his knowledge, it was a bit disconcerting. She couldn't read his face, he was very composed and his eyes were shrewd and grey.

"Yes, that's right. Although, you forgot to mention that my father's parents moved to Manchester from Delphi before he was born and my mother was born in Athens and moved here with my father after they were married.

"What else can you tell me about me?" she replied, but only half teasing.

"I make it a point to know history, " Lucius answered enigmatically, "Shall we adjourn to the dining room?" He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her down the hall to their right.

Trista admired the luxuriousness of the hall as they passed down to a set of intricately carved double doors. The doors opened as they approached and the room within was again immense. A dark wooden table with seating for twelve was set with a silver dining service at one end. In the middle of the table were two candelabras with five ivory candles in each one. Every detail was of overwhelming beauty. Trista was truly astounded.

Lucius led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Sitting down, she noticed that the candelabra were coiled snakes, each one having emerald eyes. She knew that he was wealthy, but had never imagined this.

Lucius took his seat at the head of the table as another elf appeared with a bottle of wine. The bottle was handed to the master of the house, who did not even look down at or thank the creature, which then disappeared. Lucius poured the dark red liquid into crystal goblets for them.

"Thank you for joining me," he toasted to Trista, "It would have been a lonesome dinner with out you."

"It is my pleasure, I assure you," she riposted.

Dinner was an excellent meal of chicken, steamed vegetables, potatoes and blackberry tart. They made small talk through out the meal. Lucius had a twenty-three year old son who was potions master at Hogwarts. Trista had a brother in India. He spoke of his paintings and objects collected in the dining room and she spoke of new herbs she was going to import and sell.When the meal was finished and the dishes had disappeared Lucius offered to take her on a tour of his house. He rose and again pulled her chair out and she stood, taking his arm again.

They walked out of the dining room and back up the hall. There was a wide door that Trista had not seen on their way to the dining room, and she inquired about it. That was a formal sitting room. Lucius opened the door to reveal a room of dark wood, cream fabric and golden accents. There was a good-sized fireplace that was encircled by a golden snake posing as the mantle. He pointed out a beautiful thirteenth century tapestry recording the Malfoy family history. Back in the entryway he explained where the various vases and busts had come from. The portraits were all Malfoys who had lived in the house. He led her through another door into a different sitting room, bigger that the first and done in cherry wood, dark green, heather grey and silver, and then through a door on the far side of that room.

The walls of this room were covered in books, scrolls and glass cases of rare artifacts. The room smelled of leather and parchment. There was a big oak desk with a grand brown leather chair in one corner. It was neatly arranged with silver and pheasant quills beside dark bottles of ink and a blotter. A waist height stone column stood next to the desk and held multiple ivory candles of varying size. Across the room from that was two more chairs in front of a black marbled fireplace. A long thin oak table stood behind one of the chairs and held several books and scrolls.  
She turned her attention to the glass cases. Several of them had bread loaf sized jewel-encrusted containers, tall corked bottles and silver picture frames. One case in particular caught her attention. It rested next to the desk on a shelf of old scrolls. It was the only case that held small objects, comparatively ordinary in appearance to the other cases. She moved closer to look at the contents within.

There was a remarkable silver goblet. It was three snakes intertwined so that their tails formed the base and their heads held the cup, which was and intriguing iridescent pearly green. Each snake held in it's mouth and egg shaped emerald. Beside that were two wooden spheres intricately carved with men holding severed heads up high. There was a thin line around the middle and Trista speculated that they opened. There was what looked like and ordinary ivory knife engraved with elephants next to a small silver ring on a black velvet cushion and behind that was a hand-sized porcelain vase with scene of Mongolian warriors. She found that curious.

"What is this vase, the one with the Mongolian scenes?" Trista asked.

Lucius came up behind her, his cane tapping on the hardwood floor, and peered over her shoulder.

"That contains hair from Genghis Khan. I believe that is the only one in existence," he drawled proudly.

She turned and gave him an odd look.

"He was a muggle I believe," she stated inquisitively.

"He was one of the most fierce and powerful warriors to grace this earth. I dare say it is one of the most valuable things I own," he informed her smugly.

She turned her attention back to the silver ring. It looked like a woman's ring and it was engraved with strange markings. It was worn and looked ancient. Lucius saw her admiring the ring.

"That comes from Mohenjo-Daro and it belonged to one of the most powerful witches of India in the third millennium B.C. It's priceless," he informed her. His voice had an unusual ring to it.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Trista recalled hearing a story about it. As she stared at the ring she racked her brain to remember the details. Adrian, her brother, had written something about it in his last letter. It was supposed to hold power over the weather.

"I remember now," she said aloud, "Legend says she used it to control the weather and extracted taxes and wealth from the people. She claimed the city would parish with out her. One day her jealous apprentice killed her and took it from her hand, only he didn't know how to use it and the rains stopped coming. Eventually one of the rivers feeding the city dried up and the other changed its course leaving the city to be swept away with the sands of time."

"That's correct," he smiled at her, impressed.

She moved around the room, her eyes flitting across the leather bound volumes on the shelves, until she reached the fireplace. He had an impressive collection of books and artifacts. He moved close behind her when she stopped at the fireplace. His arms wrapped around her and he pressed his face into her neck. She smelled like lavander.

She could feel his warm breathe on the back of her neck and her nipples harden. His warm, moist mouth and tongue kissed and caressed the skin on her neck. Trista tried to turn around but he held her firmly against him. Her head turned enough to let his mouth find her and deliver a passionate kiss. His fingers slid down the zipper of her dress and he pushed it off her and down to the floor. Lucius' hands encircled her waist and moved up to her breasts. He ran his fingers along the outline of her bra then slipped his fingers under a breast and freed it from it's confinement. His lips continued their quest across her shoulders and neck. She tried to breath deeply, but excitement had caused short and heavy breaths. Her thighs were crying out to be touched. His hands were hot on her skin, his moist lips sent chills down her spine, his finger kneaded and pinched her breasts. She wanted more.

"Lucius," she started to plead.

"Shhh," he ordered.

His hands came around and unfastened her bra and it fell to the floor. Both of his hands played with her aching breasts. Trista moan and let her head fall back on to Lucius' shoulder. He licked her ear playfully causing a more demanding moan to issue from her throat. He knew what she need, but wanted her to be desperate for it. He kept one hand on her breast and the other slid slowly down her midriff and curled around her panties. She moaned again and put her hands on his, tried to move him further between her legs. He resisted her attempts and removed her hands and placed them onto his hips. Trista clutched at the fabric on his pants and pulled his hips closer to hers. As she pressed herself back, she could feel his hard arousal pressing between her buttocks.

"Lucius, please…" she started to plead again, and again she was silenced by him.

His hand crept slowly across her downy plume and parted her, slipping expertly around. She pitched her hips forward with his strokes and then thrust herself back into his hips. His fingers conducted them selves to every part of her heated and wet flesh. His strokes fell in time with her thrusts. Her hands let go the fabric and reached up to entangle in his white-blonde hair. He pinched her nipple and sent shock wave of rapture down her spine. She could hear his soft moans as he enjoyed the sensation as much as she did. Stroke after stroke rang through her folds billowing up heated elation. The inundation was rising within her and she could barely contain it. Now. Now. She cried out his name as ecstasy crashed through her with an unfathomable crescendo. As her orgasm ebbed away she felt the strength leave her legs and Lucius' hold of her was all that held her up.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her up, kissing her neck lightly. His silky hair slid through her fingers as she moved her hands to his. Her breath still came in small gasps. The dress still encircled her feet and her bra lay nearby where it had been dropped.

A quiet knock at the bottom of the door interrupted them and Lucius turned toward the door.

"AWAY!" he spat venomously.

Trista felt her heart leap nervously. She immediately reached for her wand, which she realized she left in her cloak that was with the house elf. He turned back to her and pulled her forward toward him. His head lowered to her and his tongue once again plunged into her mouth. They stayed in an embrace for several moments before Lucius pulled away.

"I am afraid that I have some business I must attend to and I must bid you a good night," he spoke in a low voice.

Trista was taken aback. This was very late for conducting business. She bent over, collected her clothing and putthem back on. Lucius put his hand on her back and guidedthe confusedwomanto the door. The door opened and the house elf that had taken her cloak when she arrived, stood there with it in hand. Lucius retrieved the garment, as the elf disappeared, and put it on Trista's shoulders.

"I am afraid that I won't be available for lunch tomorrow as I promised. May I make it up to you another day?" he requested, although a bit abruptly.

"Send me an owl and I will be there," she replied.

He made a low bow, kissed her hand and led her back to the entryway. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek before disapparating back to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6 The Weasleys

Trista stood in her living room reminiscing her visit to the Malfoy manor. She reached out her hand and pulled the teal velvet curtains shut then waved her wand at the fireplace and a roaring fire erupted in the grate. Sighing, she flopped down on the couch, put her feet up and her head on the arm. Lucius had touched her so expertly and made her feel so jubilant. Then he'd stopped so abruptly. The clock on her mantle read ten-fifteen. He had ushered her out, rather hurriedly. It must have been a house elf that had knock on the door. He had been rather rude to it and the tone of his voice had shocked her. That poor elf looked so pathetic standing out side the door. _It was waiting outside the door. It was already waiting, but he hadn't said any thing but 'away,' _she mused to herself.

"Why was the elf already waiting with my cloak?" she wondered aloud, sitting up. Trista yawned and moved off of the couch and to her bedroom. She hung up her clothes and put on a cotton nightgown. As she lay in bed trying to sleep, her thoughts kept straying to Lucius. She smiled as she remembered the way she had taken him on her couch. She liked the way he moaned her name and the way his body reacted when she licked his ear and the way he filled her completely. Oh he was good.

The sunlight was shining directly on her when she woke up the next day. The clock on the wall read seven thirty-seven. Trista wasn't ready to get up. She fluffed her pillows and closed her eyes again. She had been dreaming about Lucius. He had been standing on a thick black angora rug in front of his fireplace gloriously naked except for his leather gloves and cane. She wanted him so badly, but for some reason needed to get into the glass case that held those small artifacts she had admired. She felt herself torn between ravaging him on the thick black rug and breaking open that case. Right now she would prefer taking him on that rug. She thought for a moment. The rug from her dream hadn't been in front of the fireplace in the study. Where had she seen it? She couldn't remember. She opened her eyes in defeat.

The clock now read six minutes before eight. She slid off the bed and padded over to her armoire. She took out clean scarlet undergarments, black pants pinstriped in scarlet, a scarlet camisole and lace shirt. She grabbed her black robes and her wand from her nightstand and went out to the bathroom to take a shower and dress.

As she sat at the kitchen table, enjoying tea and muffin, her eye caught an invitation lying on the counter. She had gotten it last week and had forgotten about it. It was for Gretchen's eighty-eighth birthday, Sunday at three in her rose garden. Cillian was off this Saturday and it was usually fairly busy. She would have to go shopping today.

"What do you get someone turning eighty-eight?" she wondered aloud.

With her tea and muffins finished, she wandered down the stairs to check her stock of supplies and get a bank deposit ready before opening the store. She grabbed a quill and parchment from under the front counter and perused her storeroom shelves, making a list of items to reorder. When she was done she sat down at the counter and made out three different orders and sealed them.

She took her wand and tapped the wood on the back face of the counter. A drawer appeared and she opened it to reveal glittering coins. The drawer was filled with galleons, sickles and knuts and to one side mostly hidden under the coins were two black cloth bags with Gringotts written in gold letters. She waved her wand and the coins stacked themselves in neat piles in the drawer. Trista removed the two bags and filled them with coins and retrieved her key from a compartment in the back. She took another small blue cloth bag and put Cillian's wages in it.

There was a small tap on the glass and Trista looked up to see the morning mail owl on the perch. She picked up her three orders and a knut for the Daily Prophet, which she only got on Fridays, and opened the door. There were three letters and the newspaper. She sorted them quickly hoping one would be from Lucius, however, they were all business related postings. She sighed gave the owl her letters and the knut and the bird took flight with a whoosh of wings.

Inside she laid the Prophet on the counter and opened the mail. One was a catalog of herbs and potions, one was a bill and the last an advertisement for self-stirring cauldrons. The bell on the door rang in her first customer of the morning and she put down her mail and looked up.

"Good Morning Trista," called George Weasley brightly.

"Good Morning…George," she guessed, hoping she got his name right.

George looked around and rubbed his hands together delightedly. He and his brother, Fred came in to get hard to find ingredients for their joke shop concoctions.

"I need a good amount of Doxie venom, crushed cobra fangs, peppermint, dried dragon tongue, and cacao beans," he requested, consulting a list.

"Business must be booming, I think your shop is fit to burst every time I pass by," she conversed as she pulled the jars from their places to the counter. Empty bottles were taken from the shelf behind the counter to hold the components. "How much do you need of each?"

"I could use sixteen ounces of Doxie venom, a little goes a long way with that stuff. Eight ounces of the dragon, that's still a work in progress. We really need to get that idea right because you don't really want to pass gas with the wrong amount of that in you tea, " George winked at her rubbing his backside.

Trista burst out laughing. They were the bravest people she knew, what with inventing potions and then testing them on themselves.

The door bell rang again and Cillian came in.

"Hey Delaney, how are you?" George asked shaking his hand.

"Good Morning Weasley. Still in one piece I see," Cillian teased him. He always called the brothers "Weasley" because if he used their first name he was always calling them the wrong one.

"George, how much cobra fang do you need?" Trista asked.

"Lets go ten ounces of that and two scoops of the other two," he replied.

He continued to tell them about their latest ideas. As she measured and poured she listened to the conversation. They had been having great success with the extendable ears and skiving snack boxes with Hogwart's students. Someone had come in a couple of days ago and bought a great quantity of instant darkness powder. They were selling love potions to more adults than they had in the past. There was a short witch with long curly black hair who bought a new love potion every week. Fred was beginning to worry for the men at large.

"If a short woman with a tall green hat sprouting peacock feathers all over offers you something to eat or drink," he warned Cillian, "just say no."

Trista laughed as she wrapped all of the bottles in paper and set them in a bag. George came over and plunked his money on the counter.

"Thank you Trista. Come on down to our store and I'll give you a good deal on anything you want," said George brightly. He shook their hands and went out of the shop.

"Good Morning Cillian. You're here early," Trista stated. "Didn't you have lectures this morning?"

He shifted his feet and looked at the floor. His face had blushed.

"I didn't feel right about leaving you with Malfoy. I don't believe he's given up dark magic," he replied, still looking at his feet. "I wanted to be sure you were okay. What did he want anyway?"

"I ran into him at the Ministry before I went into get my certification and didn't have time to talk. He just wanted to know what I was doing there, hoping I wasn't in trouble," she told him. Well it was partly true. She couldn't tell Cillian the truth for some reason.

She pulled out the bag of money and handed it to him telling him it was his week's wages. He thanked her and put it inside his robes. She picked up the two Gringotts deposits and asked him to stay while she made a deposit in the bank. He agreed and she made her way up to Diagon Alley.

The bank deposit was quick as there were not many people in first thing in the morning. She browsed a bit in the windows of the shops on her way back, thinking of Gretchen's birthday. Then she saw him, the nervous man from her shop. He was walking away from a teashop, headed back up the street. She decided to follow him a bit and see what he was doing, hopefully find out more about him.

She kept her distance and tried not to be obvious. He made no more stops, just kept up the street past the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Suddenly he stopped at a quidditch shop and entered. She waited a few shops down and stared at some cauldrons, waiting for him to move again. He came out glanced up and down the street. Did he know she was following him? He continued up the street past the Weasley's shop and then suddenly disappeared around a corner. Trista ran to the corner and carefully looked around it. It was another entrance into Diagon Alley, but was not used that much. No one was there, just some rubbish bins and a cat. She moved forward to look behind the bins when abruptly everything went black. She could hear someone moving, but could see nothing. Suddenly she was thrown against the wall so hard it knocked her breath out. She started to panic and she still could not see anything.

"When I want you, I will call for you," a low voice hissed menacingly in her ear.

Trista pulled her wand out with one hand and reached out toward the voice with the other, but felt no one there.

"WHO ARE …" she tried to yell, but was cut off by a hand to her throat.

"You will bring me the spell when I tell you. Am I clear?" the voice hissed again, closing tighter on her throat.

She tried to nod but felt herself losing consciousness. _I can't breath. Help me, someone please, _she thought desperately, trying to raise her wand.

Trista was faintly aware that someone was calling her. There it was again. She opened her eyes and tried to focus. All she saw was red hair.

"Trista, are you alright? What happened?" asked the red hair.

Her focus came back and she saw Fred and George Weasley kneeling beside her. Several others were standing around.

"We were rearranging the window display and saw a bunch of red sparks come from the corner here and someone called that a witch had been hurt. What happened?" Fred asked her as he helped her to her feet.

"I…I was trying to catch up to someone… I…he turned the corner…everything went black, I couldn't see, then there was a voice in my ear and a hand to my throat," she replied shaking.

"Git, has to use instant darkness powder to pick on someone. Come back to the shop, we'll fix you up. Nothing a good puking pastille can't cure," George joked and coaxed her along to their shop.

As she sat on a chair in their backroom drinking tea, she told them all of the strange events of the week, leaving out her date with Lucius. Fred commented that the nervous man in her shop sounded like the guy who bought the instant darkness powder.

"I'm starting to be sorry we import it," he mused.

"Thank you guys. I really owe you," she got up and hugged them both, "I should get back to the shop. Cillian will think I deserted him."

As they walked her up to the front of the store she suddenly stopped. There in the middle of the store was a big display of extendable ears.

"What would you get an eighty-eight year old busybody for her birthday?" she asked the two men, staring at the ears.

"You must mean Gretchen at Moonscopes. We'll give you two for the price of one," George offered her and grabbed two packages and thrust them in her hand.

She paid him for the one package and left the store. She walked back to her shop with her wand in her hand. What was going on? What spell did that guy think she had?

She wandered into the apothecary musing over what spell she would know that someone would be that desperate for. Nothing came to mind.  
"There you are. I wondered where you'd…what happed to your neck?" Cillian asked in serious concern. He came over and pushed her head gently to the side to examine her neck.

"I…" she hesitated, knowing how he would react, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him, "I was attacked, up the street at that far entrance by the Weasley's shop."

"Trista, what happened?" he insisted.

She sat on the stool behind the counter and told him the story and how the twins had helped her. She could see his temperature rising. He was very protective of her.

"What the bloody hell? That bloody bastard! If you ever see him, anywhere, point him out," he raged. He was pacing the floor, wand in hand. "I'll kill him with my bare hands, just to feel him squirm in torture. I'm staying with you until I'm satisfied he's dead." Cillian's eyes blazed dark blue.

"Cillian, I'll be alright now. He won't come back tonight and he can't sneak into the store with out setting off the alarms. Sit down before you burn a hole in the floor," she pleaded. "Will you make me some salve to put on my neck before it bruises, please?"

She said this more to calm him down and give him something else to do. He looked at her, eyes still blazing, but not as heated and walked over to her and put his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"What spell did he want?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know," she responded. His heartbeat was slowing down, calming him further.

"I'll get you that salve." He went to the backroom to mix it. A few minutes later he returned and applied it to her neck for her.

Just then the front door burst open and a flurry of purple robes and white hair blew in.

"Oh my dear, are you ok? I just hear you were attacked up the street. Tell me what happened," Gretchen rasped.

"I'm ok now. Some lunatic…" Trista started, but was cut off by Cillian.

"That bloody lunatic tried to kill her. It was that same man, the one you saw, same one who was in our shop. George Weasley said he bought instant darkness powder the other day. That's how he got the jump on her. No way he could have taken on Trista without it," Cillian fumed.

"I can't say it was him for sure. I was following him, but I never saw who attacked me," Trista replied, hoping this would calm everyone down.

"Oh now, I said that man was bad news. I warned you. I know it was him. He had a bad look in his eye," Gretchen said shaking her bony finger at them.

"I'm staying here with her until this guy is caught," Cillian informed Gretchen.

"Good man! Don't let her out of your site. What did this guy want with you anyway?"

"He asked her for a spell. I can't imagine a spell she has that can't be looked up somewhere."

Trista watched the two discuss her. She was certain he would stick to his plan and stay with her until he was satisfied she was out of danger. She started to worry about what the man wanted. How could she explain she didn't know what he was talking about?

"Well, I'm glad your ok now. You let him stay, you hear me?" It was a direct order more than a question.

Trista and Cillian said good-bye to the old woman just as the store filled with mid-morning customers. The business helped her push the unpleasant experience out of her mind. At noon she went upstairs and made lunch for her and Cillian. The rest of the day passed without incident and at six thirty they closed shop for the night.

Upstairs in her kitchen, Cillian had made them dinner. She was quite impressed with his culinary skill. Of course, hers were atrocious and she usually just ate soup and toast if she didn't order out. When the meal was finished they moved to the living room.

They sat on the sofa, neither saying anything. Trista felt uncomfortable in the silence. She needed to say something about what happened between them yesterday. She knew it was a very female thing to do, but it need to be discussed.

"Cillian, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was caught off guard. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she apologized to him.

"Forget about it. It was stupid of me," he replied gazing at the now roaring fire. He didn't want to look at her. He wasn't hurt, just embarrassed for thinking she would want him.

"No, it was not stupid. I was very sweet. Hey, look at me Cill," she put her hand on his face and turned it toward hers, "You are one of my best friends and I've known you since you were sixteen. You're a good man and I'm glad your here."

His eyes were dark blue and there was tenderness behind them. He had so much to give a woman. She thought maybe she should set him up with Violet. Violet was a very spunky, outgoing person and she thought maybe that would be good for Cillian.

She reached out her hand again and removed the silver clip from his hair. His long black hair spread out across his back. He looked good like that. She had an image of Lucius sitting on the couch when she had taken the ribbon out of his hair. His hair was just like Cillian's, only white blonde. She smiled to herself. Oh, it was all in the hair.

Cillian looked over at her and smiled. His hand reached out and rested it on her shoulder.

"Your just glad I'm here because your cooking is rubbish, " he teased her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice," she smiled back and moved closer to him.

He shifted his back to the corner of the couch and pulled Trista into him. She sat with her back to his chest and his arms around her until she fell asleep. He picked her up and put her into her bed. He removed her shoes and pulled the covers over her then moved back to the couch and conjured a blanket for himself before going off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Blue Moon

Please, Don't Forget To Review. It helps me to write more. Thanks.

**ChapterSeven Blue Moon **

The rain was pounding on the windows. Trista woke up in her bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes. She got up, slipped out of her clothes and put on her bathrobe. The clink of dishes came from the direction of the kitchen. Donning her slippers, she padded to the kitchen table for breakfast.

The table was set with toast, omelets and tea. The fireplace in the living room was roaring, giving the house warmth in the cold rainy morning.

"Good Morning," she greeted Cillian, who was buttering toast, "Thanks for putting me to bed and for staying. Yum, omelets! I 'm so glad you cook. I tried to make hard boiled eggs once, they came out chickens."

"Now that is a spell worth harassing you for," Cillian laughed pulling out a chair for her. He sat down across from her and poured the tea.

She filled her plate with breakfast and ate heartily. When they were done she cleared the dishes and headed for the shower. She heard Cillian mutter something about helping her wash her back if she needed it.

"Nice try!" she retorted.

After her shower she returned to her armoire and chose a long, grey and green plaid wool skirt, a v-neck emerald sweater and emerald green Victorian calf-high boots. Out of her jewelry box she took a short, silver three-strand necklace that had a silver dragonfly attached to the strands in the middle. Once dressed, she pulled out her wand and dried her hair then brushed it, deciding to leave it down.

She picked up her black cloak and went out to the living room intent on sending Cillian home for the day. He was sitting in one of the brown leather chairs by the fire nearly asleep.

"Didn't you sleep well last night?" she asked him, guilty that he may have stayed awake for her.

"I was up for a while. When I finally fell asleep, every little noise made me jump," he replied honestly.

"Go home. Now. You don't need to be here today. This is your weekend off and I bet you already made plans with those delinquents you call friends," she harassed him.

Cillian rose out of the chair and put his arms around her.

"I would, but I promised Gretchen that I'd look after you," he countered.

"Oh, now you decide to follow her advice! Really Cillian, now that I know that guy wants something from me, I will be on my guard. I promise you I am totally capable," she said the last part rather sharply and pushed herself out of his arms. She didn't like being treated as though she were made of glass or as if she were some helpless girl. "I promise I will contact you if something comes up. Now go… and take a shower while you're at home."

Trista smiled at him and pushed him playfully away. He conceded and apparated with a pop.

The clock on the wall now read eleven minutes after nine. Trista shook her head as she walked down the stair to open her shop. He was way to over protective of her. She thought that he was probably that way with all women. It annoyed her because she really liked to be appreciated for her independence.

With a wave of her wand the shop door unlocked and she went out to check the mail basket. There was one letter addressed in scrawling purple ink. She was sure it was from Violet and tore open the parchment. It was from Violet. She would be in Diagon Alley today and wanted to have lunch again and would stop by the apothecary at noon. Trista could hardly wait to gossip with her friend.

The morning was as busy as she had expected. People were constantly coming and going and she had at least four customers in her shop all morning. She was helping three witches with ingredients for a gnome-repelling potion when she saw Lucius standing on the street. He was talking animatedly with a tall, waif-like blonde witch just out side The Witching Hour wine shop. She had to look away to finish reading the gnome potion and find the first ingredient so her customers wouldn't get annoyed. She had just looked back as he walked toward her shop and she silently hoped he would come in. Trista sighed heavily when he passed with out even looking in.

It quieted down around eleven-thirty and Trista sat down on the stool to rest her feet. She was disappointed that Lucius hadn't come in. He said that he would owl her when he could see her again. She really thought that he would have at least stopped in to say he was passing by. Two wizards looking for boomslang skin interrupted her thoughts.

As she was measuring the boomslang, Violet entered the shop carrying a soaking wet umbrella. The two wizards did a double take at Violet. She was very striking in her hot pink crushed velvet dress. It was knee-length, scoop necked and fitted to the waist, where it flared out giving her a magnificent shape. She wore knee high black leather boots along with a black cloak. It made a great contrast to her short funky black hair and warm rosy skin. Trista smiled. She knew that Violet had hoped Cillian would be here.

"Where's that lovely help of yours today?" Violet chirped as she sat down on the stool siphoning off the water that clung to her umbrella and cloak with her wand.

"If you had owled me earlier I would have had him stay. Sorry to say, love, but I sent him home," Trista apologized as she rang up the boomslang for her customers. The two men thanked her, although they were looking at Violet, and left the store.

"Pity. Well, are you free for lunch then?" she asked brightly.

Trista said she was and she put a sign on the door saying she was out to lunch, grabbed her umbrella and locked the shop. The two women made their way down to a small café called the Blue Moon where they sat near the window.

"You know, Violet, I was just thinking the other day that I should set you up with Cillian. I don't know why I never thought of it before. Your personality is just what he needs to break his shyness. I think he'd like you," Trista informed her friend as she perused her menu.

"He is definitely my type, hot and intelligent," Violet laughed, "But what about you? I was under the impression that I was going to have to convince Cillian that I am much better that you." Violet winked at her in jest.

"I'm still getting used to the fact that he is now a man. I admit that he has become quite attractive, but I still remember the teenager he used to be. I'm thinking of someone else for me," Trista replied.

"Oh really? And who might this stranger be?" Violet raised her eyebrows. She noticed that Trista had blushed considerably.

"I don't want to say. You'll object to him," she said warily.

"Out with it. I know some good spells to make you spill."

"Promise not to say anything? I'm not sure I want this known yet. You have to promise."

"I swear on Merlin's grave."

Trista took a deep breath. She was sure she could trust Violet, but Lucius Malfoy's name always ensured a bad reaction. That's what she had noticed lately. She felt like she had to tell someone of her feelings.

"Lucius Malfoy," she answered quietly, "I had dinner at his house on Thursday."

Violet said nothing, just stared at her. She let out a low whistle.

"You sure can pick them Trista. Ok, not a word from me, but I stand by my last warning. I don't trust people who buy politicians. I will concede, however, that he is extremely handsome."

"Thank you Vi," she said, "I have to tell you what happened yesterday."

She told Violet what Gretchen had seen, of the nervous man in her shop and yesterdays events. She assured her that she didn't know what spell he wanted and that she was sure that the man who attacked her had no connection to Lucius. Trista was sure it was just a coincidence. Violet wasn't so sure.

"I don't get you Trista. You are usually smarter than this. I'm sorry, but I think there is a connection between them, even if Lucius had nothing to do with the attack, it's still the same man that he had words with in Knockturn Alley. I don't like it. Don't date Lucius anymore," Violet was frowning with concern.

The waiter interrupted to take their order. As the two women were ordering Fred Weasley came in. He folded his umbrella and stood by Trista.

"Saw you ladies as I passed by and I had to come in and be introduced to your lovely friend," Fred grinned at them. He extended his hand to Violet, "Fred Weasley at your service Miss."

"Violet Clemment, It is a pleasure to meet you Fred," she beamed back at him as he kissed her hand, "Please join us for lunch."

Fred sat and ordered and the waiter left. He asked how Trista felt and she assured him she was all right.

"She was just telling me that story when you came in, Fred. Sounds pretty scary. I hope she stays on guard," Violet informed him, giving a significant look to Trista.

"Don't worry, now that I know he wants something from me, I can much wiser about him," Trista assured them as their food arrived. "What's been going on at the Pest Advisory Bureau, Violet? What new evil pests are invading this week?"

"Didn't you read the paper Friday? Someone was trying to import stolen antiquities and packed them in boxes with Asian doxies," Violet told them.

Trista remembered that she had places the paper under the counter without reading it. She would go back and read it after lunch.

"Yeah, Dad said something about it. Some poor bloke from the Ministry unpacked a box and got bit by four doxies before he could stun them," Fred reported to them in between bites, "I heard he died before they could get him to St. Mungo's."

"That's right. Earlier last week the International Magical Office of Law got a tip that magical antiquities were being stolen from muggle museums around the world and supposed to be sent here, to London. So they set a trap for them on Wednesday and managed to get the boxes, but not the culprits. The middlemen apparently had no idea what was going on," Violet divulged to them in between bites, "So Philip Ruggs checked out the first box and found no magical spells of any kind on it. It appeared to have been an ordinary muggle package and he opened it. Fifty or so Asian doxies fly at him and four bite him before anyone can stun them. Four doxy bites usually won't kill you, easy to heal if your quick, but these are the smaller blue footed Asian doxies, more venomous but still shouldn't kill a man, not that fast. So we get called in to round up the doxies now that they have stunned and bagged them. We found four hundred and twenty seven in all, in addition to thousands of eggs. These pests are still in the lab so we can find out what was altered about them to make them so deadly.

"The antiquities were recovered and are in the process of being returned to where they came from. They found lots of jewelry, vases, a few statue heads and some paintings. I also think there were some precious metal boxes," she finished her story.

"That's horrible. What kind of magical properties did these antiques have? It must have been hidden under some spell, other wise there would have been trouble with muggle injuries or deaths," Trista asked.

"I don't know, they wouldn't say," Violet answered.

"Dad heard that a couple of the vases and some jewelry was taken down to the Department of Mysteries," Fred informed them.

They sat in silence at finished their meals, musing over the information. Trista thought back to all of the antiques she saw in the Malfoy Manor and hoped that they were all obtained legally. She couldn't believe that someone would kill for those objects. That must mean there was some kind of unique or formidable spell or power to be obtained.

Trista felt a tug on the elbow of her sleeve and looked down. There was a house elf standing there with a note in his hand. She felt sorry for the creature as it looked absolutely terrified and shook a little as she took the note from him.

"I'm supposed to return with a response Miss," he squeaked as he bowed low enough that his nose touched the ground.

Fred too was looking at the elf in between them and then at Trista. They were all wondering if this was from the stranger looking for the spell. There were no markings on the outside of the parchment.

Nervously Trista opened the parchment and read the contents to herself first. She breathed a sigh of relief; it was from Lucius. He wanted to meet her at seven o'clock at her shop. He would apparate to the storefront and wait for her. Trista looked at the other two and shook her head.

"It's not from him, it's from someone else," she told her uneasy friends before turning to the elf, "Tell you master that I will wait for him."

"Who is it from?" Fred asked trying to look over her shoulder as the elf disapparated with a pop.

"It's a date. That's all you need to know," she told him smiling and put the note in her pocket.

Violet gave her a stern look, but said nothing. Fred looked between the two women a bit confused.

"Well, Violet, I would hate for you to be left alone on a Saturday night. Would you accompany me this evening for fun and dancing?" Fred invited her.

"I would love to. Thank you Fred," she positively beamed. She took out her wand and produced a card with her address on it and handed it to him.

He said he would be there at seven thirty and they would go to dinner. Fred paid the bill for them, said good-bye and set off back to his shop.

"Fred is great fun. You two will get along famously," she congratulated her.

They got up and left the café. The sky was still covered in dark grey clouds, but the rain had let up and was now just a drizzle. As the two friends walked back up to The Crimson Raven, Violet asked about the note she had received from Lucius.

"It just says he'll meet me at my shop at seven," Trista answered her. "I promise I will be good and stay on the look out. He really has done nothing to me to make me not trust him."

"Yet," Violet retorted, "He was deep into dark magic Trista. He claimed to be changed while he was still working for the Dark Lord and once Voldemort was defeated, he was suddenly……cured? It doesn't make sense. Money can buy a lot of things."

"Vi, when I'm around him I feel beautiful. He has a way of just looking at me that makes me feel wanted and sexy. He's so intoxicating. He's intelligent too and well read."

"I know that you deserve that Trista. You deserve a man who can challenge you and still make you feel like a woman. But why does it have to be Lucius Malfoy? I've heard nothing but bad things about him."

"If you talk to people who don't like him, they'll tell you bad things. If you talk to people who do like him they'll tell you nothing but good. It's really up to me to find out for myself what is true," Trista told her.

They had reached the apothecary and Trista unlocked the door and let them in. She took her umbrella to the back room and hung it on a coat rack. She heard the bell ring as she came back out.

"Cillian, darling, such a pleasure to see you," Violet purred as she hugged him. "I missed you at lunch. I came over to see if you two would lunch with me and Trista said she sent you home."

"Violet, your as beautiful as you name," Cillian flirted with her, "Send an owl ahead of time and I will be sure to be here."

"Stop, you make me blush," Violet lied flirtatiously back. "I am sorry to run out on you two, but I actually have an appointment to keep. Cillian, you look better than ever. I hope to see you again soon. Trista, you be careful tonight and tell me what happens."

She hugged Trista and kissed Cillian on the cheek then left. Trista stared at Cillian for a moment. She had never seen him flirt with Violet like that. He had blushed when she kissed him.

"What are you doing tonight?" Cillian inquired.  
"Oh, umm… I have a date," she replied hesitantly, looking at the floor.

"With who?" he asked, although he was sure he already knew the answer. He had seen the way she reacted when she talked about Malfoy. Her cheeks flushed and she stuttered slightly. She couldn't say Lucius' name and look him in the eye. He was jealous.

Trista was saved from answering because her shop filled with witches and wizards all looking for hard to find remedies and ingredients. Cillian helped fill requests, but kept an eye on her the whole time. For the first time, she wished he'd leave, go home. It made her uncomfortable to talk about Lucius with him and not to tell him made him suspicious. She didn't want Cillian here when Lucius came for her at seven.

Fortunately they were very busy for an hour. The rain had let up and people were taking advantage of the break in the weather to finish their shopping. When the stream of people finally let up Trista decided to restock some jars and barrels that were low.

She pulled a few jars of the shelf and took them into the back room to the table. With her wand, she pulled down bags, filled the jars and replaced everything back to its spot. She made more busy work rearranging the shelves in the front and replacing a few labels that were fading.

"Trista? You're not going out with Lucius Malfoy are you?" Cillian finally broke their silence.

She froze where she was, with her back to him. She couldn't answer that. _Why do I find you so hard to talk to now?_ She wondered to herself. Turning around, she took a deep breath and faced him. He looked devastated and angry and walked out of the shop. Trista ran after him and just caught his arm. He spun around and looked at her.

"Why him? What does he have that…"Cillian spat angrily but broke off and looked away from her. He took a deep breath and tried to control his anger. "Be careful Trista."

She watched him walk away. He got to the corner of Diagon Alley and disapparted. She felt bad for him. She had planned to set him up with Violet, but she was now on a date with Fred Weasley. She wasn't so sure now that Violet was right for him anyway.

She spent the rest of the afternoon checking the clock. The day seemed to drag on. Every hour was like three. Finally six o'clock came and she shut her store for the night and raced upstairs to get ready.

With a wave of her wand she lit several candles and closed the shutters in her room. She threw open the armoire and riffled through it for the perfect outfit. She didn't know what he planned, that made it harder to choose. She took off her clothes and hung up the skirt and put the rest in the laundry basket. She put on a light grey and dark green lace bra and matching panties and decided to wear a dove grey satin knee length dress with black-strapped heels. The dragonfly necklace was replaced with a single teardrop shaped black pearl on a braided silver chain.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face. Minimal makeup seemed best and her hair was let to hang down her shoulders. There was a full-length mirror on her armoire where she admired her outfit. She sighed a bit as she turned around. She wasn't as thin as that woman he was talking to this afternoon. This dress accentuated her curves, which were more pronounced than that other witch. She debated on changing again as she was a little self-conscious now.

"That's ridiculous," she told the mirror as the clock in her room read five before seven, "He's already seen you naked."

She grabbed her scarlet cloak, wand and held her breath as she went down stairs to wait for him.


	8. Chapter 8 Knowing Lucius

**I, of course,own none of the Harry Potter Characters. Pleasetake the time to review this story as it helps me to write more. Thanks to those of you who continue to read and review.**

**_Knowing Lucius_**

Trista remembered the Daily Prophet she had stowed away under the counter and pulled it out. Five pieces of parchment floated to the floor as she removed the newspaper. Three were the ads from the other day, one was her trade certification reminder and the last was the letter from her brother. She set the newspaper on the counter, picked up the letter and waved her wand toward the others and they disappeared.

"Oh, sorry Adrian, I forgot to write back," she spoke to the letter.

The new herbs and elements he proposed she sell were all unfamiliar to her and some she couldn't even pronounce. He had signed it with his usual riddle for her to solve. This one seemed somewhat familiar. She mused over it a bit.

_Ring around the roses_

_Pocket full of posies_

_Ashes, Ashes_

_We all fall down_

There was a rap at the glass. Lucius stood at her door. With a flick of her wand she unlocked and opened the door. He was elegantly dressed as always. His black coat was trimmed in dark fur and he wore leather gloves and held his cane. White blonde hair fell down his back contrasting the dark coat and she could see just a hint of a dark red shirt peeking from behind the collar.

"Good evening, my dear. I am pleased to see you are ready to go. Shall we?" he drawled. His lips curled up as he looked her over and he held out his arm.

She put the letter and newspaper back under the counter, her wand in her cloak pocket and took his arm. Excitement raced through her at the thought of spending the evening with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, staring into his gleaming blue-grey eyes.

"Some friends of mine are having a dinner party. I do not believe you are acquainted with them. You will find them admirable people," Lucius stated. He held her arm tight and they disapparated together.

The familiar squeeze and pop brought them to the front walk of a large house. As far as she could see there were only small hills and trees, no other houses visible; however, several clumps of trees could have hid houses behind them. Trista couldn't tell from the scenery where they were.

Together they walked up to porch as the enormous front doors opened of their own accord. The entry hall was large, but not as large as the Malfoy Manor. An elderly man in black dress robes greeted them in the hall.

"Good evening Master Malfoy and Madam," he spoke as he bowed to them, "May I take your coats."

Trista removed her cloak and at the last minute remembered her wand. She didn't want to not have it on her now, but had no place to keep it but in her hand. Lucius, who had take her cloak and his coat and gloves and given it to the servant, noticed her dilemma with her wand.

"You don't expect to need that do you? You haven't even met my friends and you feel you need a wand do you?" he inquired with amusement and sarcasm.

"I had a bad experience yesterday and don't want to be with out it," she replied truthfully. "Although it seems I have no place to keep it."

"A bad experience? Do tell me about the incident. I would hate to think something unfortunate happened," he replied with just the right amount of concern. "Allow me to hold that in my pocket, if you would. I will promise to protect you from any harm that might befall you."

"There is no time for the story now. I'll tell you later," she replied as she handed him her wand. There was a certain amount of reticence she felt in giving it to him. It was an uncomfortable feeling to know she was wandless.

She had already decided to give him just the details of the attack; it would be unwise to say anything else about other people's suspicions. It would be hard to explain the whole story to him with out going in to embarrassing theories of how malevolent he is still assumed to be.

They were led across the entry through a set of double doors that stood open. It was a large elegant dining room filled with dark wood and gold accents. Several people stood at the opposite end of the room from the table. As promised, Trista recognized no one and felt her stomach tighten with nerves.

"Dear Lucius, how good to see you again," a plump witch with black hair greeted him. She held out her heavily jeweled hand to him and he kissed it respectfully. A wizard with dark blonde hair and a rather pointed nose came up behind her and shook Lucius' hand.

"Nereid, may I introduce Trista Phaedrus," he presented, "Trista, this is Nereid and Drake Nigellus. They are the owners of this lovely estate and our hosts for this evening. I thank you both for inviting me and hope I do not upset you by bringing a guest."

"My dear, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. You are most welcome," Drake Nigellus simpered as he kissed Trista's hand. Both Nereid and Lucius gave him a cold stare.

"Please excuse us, I would like to introduce her around," Lucius said as he inclined his head to them and put his hand on her waist leading her to the rest of the group.

She looked at him questioningly as the walked across the room. His face was stony and his eyes cold and grey.

"They are distant relations. Most of these people are individuals I have met through my work at the ministry and a few are family friends," Lucius informed her.

People turned and greeted them as they walked over. There were about fifteen names given to her in a short time and the only one she could remember was the Asian wizard she had seen Lucius talking to at the Ministry Thursday.

"Trista this is Jung Chin from the International Magical Office of Law," Lucius introduce, "Jung, this is Trista Phaedrus. She is descended of the Athens Phaedrus'."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Chin," she extended her hand and curtsied slightly.

"Ah, Ms. Phaedrus, you are from very old wizard blood. It is my honor to meet you," Mr. Chin took her hand to his lips and bowed to her.

She shook hands with several other important Ministry wizards. The one in the green and black robes was from the International Confederation of Wizards and she was sure his name was Mr. Thomas. Or was it Thompson? His wife was the waif-like red head wearing purple, but she couldn't remember their first names. The elderly couple were long time family acquaintances, there were three wizards in black robes who she couldn't remember names for, and two witches, both flirting heavily with Lucius, who were sisters, one named Cassiopeia and one Eva. Maybe Eva was Mr. Thomas/Thompson's wife? Trista sighed quietly in frustration, hoping she wouldn't need to address anyone by name. At least she remembered her hosts' names.

A bell announced dinner and everyone sat around the large walnut table. It was set beautifully with gold and black dishes to compliment the dark wood. The Nigellus' sat at each end of the table. Lucius guided Trista to Nereid's end of the table, but Drake caught her arm and insisted she take the seat to his left and Lucius begrudgingly sat down next to her. Drake nodded his head to a servant standing in the corner when everyone was seated, and the servant disappeared though a door behind him.

"Thank you all for coming. My wife and I are pleased to be in such stellar company," Drake thanked his guests and the first course magically appeared on their plates.

Two servants returned with decanters of wine and filled glasses around the table. The first course was spinach salad with walnuts, mandarins and raspberry vinaigrette dressing. Trista was so nervous she ate very slowly and watched people more than she talked.

"Trista, what is your family business?" Drake Nigellus asked her.

"I own an apothecary in Knockturn Alley," she replied putting down her fork. She noticed Lucius looked at her very severely.

"Drake, I beseech you not to talk business at the table. Trista, I am sure, has better tales of exploit to amuse you with," Lucius appealed to his host. "Drake is a prominent investor and is always about business. You must forgive him."

Lucius had smiled at them, but there seemed to be a look of warning to her not to tell Mr. Nigellus too much. One of the sisters, who was sitting across from her, launched into a tale of her latest visit to Germany and saved Trista from entertaining Drake. Lucius took the opportunity to lean over and whisper to Trista.

"It would be advisable not to tell anyone of my appearance in your store. I would hate for you to have embarrassing questions that could lead you to trouble," he spoke to her softly.

His breath on her ear and neck sent a small shiver down her back. She turned toward him slightly and his face was so close it took all her willpower to keep her lips off of him. His eyes were slightly blue and sparkled a bit as he looked at her. She felt the warmth of blush rise to her cheeks.

"Of course," she whispered back. She wasn't sure why, but that annoyed her slightly. Was he embarrassed by the way they met? Surely no one here would ask what he bought there? And she naturally would never tell, so what was all the secrecy for?

The empty salad plated disappeared and the next course appeared on their plates. It was a fantastic meal of duck, baked potato, zucchini and asparagus. The servants circled the table again refilling wine glasses. Trista had drank two glasses already and tried to refuse a third, but Lucius insisted. This was the best wine in the country.

She listen a bit to conversations of travel and gossip before she heard the wizard next to Lucius ask him about the stolen antiquities and the death of the Ministry official. She listened intently to this exchange.

"I only know what I read in the papers. Dreadful business and a terrible loss for the Ministry, Mr. Ruggs, I'm sure," Lucius answered silkily. His gaze however, was directly at Mr. Chin.

"All of the stolen items are being returned and the doxies have been rounded up and taken to the Pest Advisory Bureau," Mr. Chin supplied, "And we mourn the loss of Philip Ruggs, he was magnificent at his job."

"No one was caught then? Where did the tip come from?" Trista asked before she could stop herself.

Lucius' head whipped around and he gave her an alarming stare. She wondered for a moment if she had said something wrong. It had been in the papers, although she still hadn't read it.

"I am afraid that the people who received the boxes had no knowledge of their contents. And the tip was anonymous," Mr. Chin replied with a small smile.

"Trista, tell me about your family. Do they still live in Greece?" Drake Nigellus interrupted their conversation.

"My parents live just north of London, my father's parents live in Manchester and my mother's parents still live in Athens. I have a brother who is working in India for a herbological company," she summarized for him.

"Have you been to Greece?" he wondered.

"Yes, many times as a child. I went to Delphi, where my father's family is from, to meet my brother several months ago. India is so far away and traveling is expensive, so we agreed to meet in Delphi, where we still have distant relations we can call on," she told him. She had seemed to catch the attention of everyone at her end of the table.

"What does you brother do exactly, in India?" the witch across from her asked.

"He reads ancient potion manuscripts that are excavated and translates them, when it's possible. Some languages we haven't worked out yet. He also tests some of the modern plants to make sure they will work as well as the ancient ones. Some of the herbs and plants used in ancient potions are from the first domesticated ones or wild species that are now domesticated and can be more potent or less potent than today," she told her.

"Do you carry some of those herbs in your shop?" Lucius questioned.

"I test some of them out. If they are profitable sales items I will keep stock. Some are hardly heard of or used in England, so they aren't as popular. Adrian does send me samples and potion recipies to encourage me though," she replied. She thought that Lucius had wanted to stay away from talking about her store. She decided to steer the conversation away from her. "Lucius, what do you do at the Ministry?"

He stiffened and his gaze went stony and cold. He glanced at several people before answering. Trista was sure she'd hit a nerve with him, as he looked very displease, almost angry, at the question.

"I have various interest that require my attention. I lobby for rules and law that will benefit the greater good," he answered her. It was fairly cryptic, but he did not like being questioned about his work or money.

More wine was poured into their glasses and someone at the other end of the table suggested a toast to the hosts'. As they raised their glasses, the dinner plates disappeared and tiramisu appeared for dessert. Trista raised her wine glass, but only pretended to sip. She didn't want to be tipsy and decided to drink only water for the remainder of the evening.

Drake turned his attention back to Trista and raised his wine glass.

"Lucius I would like to thank you for bringing this fine young lady," he toasted quietly, "My dear, you have made wonderful company."

She raised her glass to him and felt obligated to take another drink. Lucius raised his glass as well and took a sip, but was not amused with the toast. He gazed coldly at Drake, who had had enough wine to be completely oblivious to Lucius' stare. Trista felt uncomfortable between them and instead concentrated on her dessert, which was fabulous.

Lucius turned his attention to a conversation about higher standards of O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. testing at Hogwarts. His son, the potions master, was in complete agreement that standards must be raised.

When dessert was finished Nereid Nigellus suggested they all retire to the living room to chat. Everyone stood and followed her back out the double doors, across the entry and into a rather large front room with and enormous roaring fire.

Glasses of brandy and wine were passed around. Trista tried to refuse but Lucius insisted on her taking a glass of wine again. She had lost count, was this glass four or five? How many had Lucius had? She hadn't paid that much attention, but now that the wine had her feeling rather relaxed and warm, she was curious and a bit worried. She had heard of people spilching them selves while trying to apparate when inebriated.

Drake came up to her and took her arm. He told Lucius he was going to borrow Trista to convince his wife to take a trip to Greece. Before Lucius could object they walked away and the two sisters immediately took each of his arms and led him to the fireplace.

"Nereid, my dear, Trista was telling us of her trip to Delphi with her brother. He works in India, does he not?"

Trista nodded her head.

"How fascinating. Wonderful things have come out of India recently. Do tell me about your trip to Delphi," Nereid inquired.

Trista recounted her story to Mrs. Nigellus, who seemed particularly interested in her brother and his work in India. Two of the black robed wizards had joined their group to listen to her story. Trista gazed longingly over at Lucius. The two women were hanging on him like needy children. He didn't seem too amused with them.

He extricated him self from their clutches and walked over to Trista's group. He stood behind her and placed a protective arm on her waist while he changed the subject by inquiring into the family of a wizard who had sat at the other end of the dinner table. She was grateful; their intense interest made her anxious.

When there was a pause in the conversation Lucius asked Nereid if he could show Trista her collections. He assured her Nereid had some things that were worth imposing on her to see.

"Of course Lucius. Do you mind if I stay with my guests?" she responded as she escorted them across the room to another door. They thanked her and Lucius led her into the study and closed the door behind them.

The study was covered in light-colored wood shelves that were covered in books and manuscripts. There was a Maplewood desk in the corner covered in parchment, books, quills, inkbottles, and candles. Several crumpled pieces of parchment had fallen onto the floor. To the left of the desk were two large glass cases filled with antiques of various eras. It was a similar collection to Lucius'.

He pointed out some rare papyrus, a silver mirror belonging to some witch she had never heard of, family crest rings, and early Celtic wooden boxes. A vase in one of the cases caught her eye. She stood close to the case to examine it carefully.

"That vase there is just like the one you have," she informed him as she turned around. He was standing very close to her, too close for her willpower.

She leaned into him and kissed him. His hand slid lightly to her face as he kissed her back. A tingle spread across her body and she put her hands around his neck and kissed him deeper, allowing him into her mouth. Oh how she wanted him, right now.

Just then they heard the door open and Lucius spun around pulling her wand out of his pocket. Slightly embarrassed, Trista had turned around and gazed back into the case.

"Drake, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," Lucius warned him coldly lowering the wand, but not putting it back into his pocket.

"Sorry my friend, just wondered where Trista had run off to," Drake had responded, his eyes darting between the two of them as he moved over to the case where Trista was.

"I was showing her your collection. She had so admired mine, I though yours would amuse her," Lucius responded in a cold and silky voice.

"My dear, what is it that has caught your fascination?" Drake asked as he put his arm on her shoulder, pushing past Lucius.

"I am sure I can answer any of her questions, Drake. I am also sure you wife wouldn't like me to keep you from your guests," Lucius' voice was dangerous and low. He placed emphasis on the word wife.

"You are absolutely right, Lucius. I'm sure Nereid would miss our presence. Shall we Trista," Drake took her by the arm not giving her a chance to answer, and walked her to the door. Trista had grabbed Lucius' hand as they passed and he followed them out of the room, placing her wand back in his pocket.

They walked back out into the other room and Drake took Trista on a tour of the room, pointing out portraits and antiques. Some of the portraits were slightly familiar, but her brain was fuzzy from too much wine and she couldn't place them. Lucius stood talking to Mrs. Thompson (Trista had finally heard someone call her that), but kept a conscious eye on them.

"You must try this elf made wine. It was made by our own elves," Drake told her as he pressed another glass in her hand.

She thanked him and sipped very slowly. She felt his hand at the small of her back. She wondered where his wife was as she looked around and didn't see her. Lucius had excused himself from his conversation and was coming toward them, cane pounding on the floor with a sharp rap.

"Trista, I believe it is time for us to go. Drake, thank you for your hospitality," Lucius spoke coldly as he took the glass from Trista and handed it to Drake.

"You leave so early Lucius. Thank you for coming and bringing such entertaining company. Trista Phaedrus," he kissed her hand, "It has been my pleasure."

"Thank you Drake and please thank you wife, I don't see her," she smiled at him, feeling rather embarrassed that he had yet to let go of her hand.

Lucius nodded his head and conducted her to the door. The same servant had their coats for them and helped them into them. Trista was very light headed now. The cold air hit her in a refreshing way as they walked down the path to the place they had apparated to in the beginning of the evening.

"Lucius, I don't think I can properly apparate my self back home," she told him feeling rather silly and inebriated.

"Allow me," he said and held her arm tight.

She looked around and was confused for a moment. This wasn't her house. Recognition dawned on her as she realized that they were at the Malfoy manor again. She felt her cloak being taken off of her.

"Wait. Wand," she requested, "Could I bother you for some water?"

"Your wand is still in my pocket. I have not forgotten it. Come sit in the front room and I will have an elf bring you some water," he spoke in a low and calm voice as he guided her toward the living room that adjoined the study.

"Wait, I remember now," she said thinking of her dream of yesterday night, " Can we go into the other room? The one with the gold snake around the fireplace and tapestry on the wall."

"Of course," he replied and led the way.

She walked with him down the hall, some of the portraits were empty; some were asleep. He opened the door for her and they walked over to the fireplace, which was already going.

"I shall return shortly. Please sit down and relax," he told her and he disappeared out the door.

Trista sat down in a lush cream-colored chair and looked down at her feet. A wicked smile spread across her face as she took off her shoes and sunk her toes into the rich black angora rug. It was silky smooth. It would feel nice on her body, she decided, and removed her dress. She lay down on her stomach on the silky carpet then rolled over to her back and closed her eyes.

"Mmmm," she mumbled as she remembered Lucius standing on this rug in nothing but his gloves and cane.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lucius had returned and she hadn't heard him. He was holding a large glass of ice water. She rolled over to her side, took it from him and drained it. The cold water made her feel much more awake. She licked her lips and looked at Lucius. He was sitting in a chair with a positively lustful smirk on his pale face. That was enough for her.

She crawled on her hands and knees to him and removed his shoes and socks. He said nothing and just watched her intently as her hands slid up his legs to his waistcoat and shirt, undoing the buttons and pushing it off him. She unceremoniously unbuttoned his pants and he lifted his hips enough for her to slide his pants and boxers off of him.

She place wet kisses on his chest, working her way down to his waist. Her tongue caressed the head of his erection causing him to grasp her hair as he moaned in pleasure. Her mouth opened wider and she took as much of him in as she could, sucking gently. There were low, feral growls issuing from his throat. His hips rocked slightly pushing him a bit farther into her mouth. She didn't want to gag and pulled him out of her mouth to lick the tip of him again before putting him farther back into her mouth. She did this again and could feel him tense with each suck and lick. This turned her on as much as it did him and she felt herself aching with want.

She need him too much and put her head up to his and kissed him passionately. Tongue on tongue with wet fury. Their hands entwined and she pulled him down to the rug on top of her. His hands roamed her body and he trailed kissed down her front and passed her navel as he removed her panties. His hands came back up to her breast and he pressed them gently before pulling her to a sitting position to remove her bra. She lay back down, pulling him to her breast and his mouth found and teased a very ready nipple.

She moaned as he kissed and nibbled her breasts. No more, she couldn't wait anymore and she pulled his head up to hers and gave him another passionate kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hip. He needed no more encouragement and plunged himself deep with in her.

"Oh, Lucius," she moaned, "deeper please"

He obliged and held on to her shoulders and pressed himself as far as he could into her. He could feel her legs pressing tightly around him and her hips pitched into his. She was moaning his name softly. His pace quickened a bit. Her tongue fondled his ear and he bucked hard into her. He kissed her on the neck. She tasted so sweet.

He was pressing so deep into her, but she wanted more. Her mouth and tongue found the magic spot on his ear. He grabbed her shoulders and pitched hard into her and she matched the rock of his hips. She held him tight with both arms and legs and they rocked and moved, moaning with erotic pleasure. His lips were on hers again, hot, wet excitement as tongue passed tongue, hips bumping and grinding, each moaning and groaning wanting this to continue as long as possible.

They held back their orgasms as long as possible, but Lucius was the first to give in. She could feel him pressing into her with sharp thrusts, his hands entwined in her hair and then he let out a long moan, calling her name as he held himself deep within her, his hips shaking in small spasms before his whole body released its tension. He released his weight on her and she held him tight for a moment before pushing him on to his back and straddling him.

"You don't think I'm done with you do you?" she smiled wickedly at him.

Her hips slid back to find his hardness waiting for her as she pushed herself onto him. Her hips rocked back and forth against him. She leaned forward to increase the contact area between their connection. His mouth caught her breast causing her to move faster. Every point of their connection was hot, wet and intensely alert. She could feel the heat overwhelming her and she laced her hands in his, pinning them to the rug for the support she knew she would need. Her body rocked faster and harder, heat rising to the point of insanity. She felt an eruption of intense hot fever burst through her veins racing to the far reaches of her body and back to the point of origin. Her mouth opened but no words would issue from it as once again erotic passion raged through her like fire and she collapsed onto his chest, releasing his hands.

They both panted as they held each other close. His hands gently stroked her back and she placed small kisses on his chest. Neither of them wanted to move. She pushed herself up enough to kiss him gently on the lips before rolling onto the rug and closing her eyes. He was really fantastic.

"Here, drink this," he was sitting up holding another glass of water for her and one for himself.

"Thank you," she smiled and sat up to drink the water. Her head was now clearing from the wine. "This is quite a rug you have here. I had a dream about it the other night, although it was you in just you gloves and cane standing on it."

"Living the dream are we?" he teased her. His eyes were now sparkling and blue.

"Absolutely," she teased him back, "Aren't you every woman's dream? I saw the way those other witches were all over you at he Nigellus'. I dare say you could have any woman you wanted."

"I could, but fortunately I am more particular than that. I only want women who are worthy of me," he told her. Something in his stare made her believe every word of that. She had no doubt that he was really particular.

He stood up and helped her to her feet. They picked up their clothes from the floor and Trista simply put her cloak over her shoulders and held the rest of her clothes in her arms. He had started to dress himself when she stopped him.

"Don't bother," she told him, "just lead me to your room."

They walked, carrying their clothes back down the hall to the stairs, up to the second floor and down another hall to a large bedroom. There was a king size poster bed waiting with grey and black linens. She threw her clothes on the nearest chair and took off her cloak and placed it on there as well then went over and laid back on the bed. Lucius closed the door, put his clothes on hers then withdrew his wand from his cane and locked the door.

He walked over to the bed and lay down beside her. She moved closer to him and put her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Their legs entwined and Trista drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9 Shocked

**Please review, all of you who read this. Of course, I don't own any of the recognizable HP characters, etc.**

**ChapterNine Shocked**

She awoke the next morning in grey sateen sheets with the warm body of Lucius Malfoy sleeping next to her. It was early and although the sun had risen an hour ago, the sky was still the blue and pale grey of dawn.

Trista rolled on to her side and stared at the man next to her. He lay on his side, facing away from her and his white-blonde hair spread across his pillow. She reached out her hand and traced his muscular back down to his hips. He has a strong firm body. Her hand fell to the front of his waist and traced his tight muscular abdomen and chest. He stirred and his hand moved to hers, catching it and moving it to his lips. His kissed her fingers and rolled over to face her.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a kiss.

"My dear Trista," he whispered as his hands roamed her hips, "You mentioned last night that you had an unfortunate incident which made you feel the need to be armed at all times. Do tell me what happened."

She told him of the suspicious man in her shop and of seeing him later and following him. He had choked her unconscious but not before giving her a warning.

"I have no idea what spell he is after. I can't imagine what I would know that anyone else wouldn't already know."

"That is quite disturbing. I do hope your neck is all right," he spoke to her gently and lifting her chin to look at her neck, "There appears to be no bruising."

He kissed her neck in several places bringing a hand to her breasts. She lay back down on the pillow, closed her eyes and allowed him to caress her body with his hands and trail kisses down her breasts to her hipbone. He threw the sheets and comforter back and moved between her legs. His tongue and lips worked their way along her inner thigh causing gasping moans to emanate from her mouth. He pushed her legs farther apart with his arms and she felt his fingers stroking her into wetness. She gasped in surprise as she felt his tongue licking her heated folds. His hair fell onto her thighs, tickling her. His tongue worked her up and down, sliding in the combined wetness and her hands grasped his shoulders for support. As his tongue licked her clitoris, his fingers slipped inside her causing her to curl her toes and clutch desperately at his back. Incoherent words flowed from her throat, trying to coax him onward.

He had her right where he wanted her, on her back and desperate for more of him. He liked it when she pushed him around during sex, but he need to maintain control of her emotions. He felt her tugging at his hair.

She needed him to fill her. He was doing a wonderful job, but it wasn't enough, she wanted more of him, all of him. Her hands wound into his hair and pulled him gently. He moved his head from between her legs and looked up into the desperate woman's face. Her hand cupped his face and pulled him to her. She kissed him with every ounce of passion she could muster. Deep, wet passion played between their tongues.

She reached between them and moved his erection into position and then, placing her hands on his buttocks, pulled him into her. He moved with her guidance, plunging himself into her waiting body. Her heels dug into the mattress as she lifted her hips to meet his plunges. They rock and pitched, grinding and plunging in tight embrace, completely lost in the moment. She slowed their pace, not wanting it to end. Her hands roamed his body and she could feel him start to sweat. It was like an aphrodisiac, urging the heated foray onward.

He rolled over onto his back and pulled her on top. His hands and mouth teased her breasts as her hips slid with slippery friction against his. Oh sweet rapture. Then it came upon her like a storm. Electricity surged through every vein and nerve, as a slow rumble of orgasm shook her core breaking every barrier and flooding her with hot desire. She shrieked loudly in pleasure, calling him a god of earthly delight. Her nails raked his chest and she was so immersed in her own pleasure that she barely comprehended as Lucius reached his own pinnacle of desire, releasing deep with in her.

She lay down on top of him panting, spent for the moment. Lucius petted her hair gently, a satisfied grin on his face. Her face was buried in his hair and her hands still clutched at his shoulders. She didn't want to move, just lie there and relive the moment. His hands had roamed around her curves and down to her buttocks. He kneaded them gently and she lifted her face to his and kissed him. Reluctantly she rolled off of him and on to her pillow.

"Every morning should be like that," Trista mused aloud.

"I only give what I get, my dear," Lucius replied, a satisfied smirk still on his face. He reached out and pulled her into his chest, holding her close.

She lay against his chest listening to his heartbeat, feeling his hands caress her back. He was strong, magnificently handsome and a fantastic lover. It was like a dream, he was perfect it seemed. To top it off, he was wealthy beyond her dreams. How did she get so lucky? Luck. That was it. She wasn't fantastically gorgeous or willowy thin, just average and Lucius Malfoy had chosen her. She picked up her head and looked into his eyes. They were grey-blue and seemed to be looking somewhere distant, beyond the moment.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" she asked him.

"These thoughts are worth more than that," he told her slyly, his hands roaming her back, " and it appears you have no money on you anyway."

"That sounds promising. Tell me exactly what is going through that beautiful head of yours?" she inquired as she kissed his chest and licked his nipple.

He lifted her head and kissed her lips gently, then moved to get out of the bed. Trista moaned in protest.

"I am thinking it is time for breakfast. The day has begun," he informed her and moved off to the bathroom.

Trista could hear the shower running but resisted the urge to join him. She could wait till he came out dripping wet then attack him. As she waited for the shower to stop, she sat up and took notice of the room.

It was good size and minimally furnished. The poster bed, a desk and chair, side table, and another door, which she mused, must be the closet. Portraits, candle sconces and a few swords and shields adorned the walls. One wall had a huge picture window that looked out onto the back of the house.

Trista moved over to it and opened the window. The back was beautifully landscaped and a rose garden sat neatly around several wrought iron chairs and a table. The back garden area seemed to go on until it met a sparse forest. It was difficult to tell where one ended and the next began. She would have to get Lucius to give her a tour.

She hadn't heard the bath door open and was surprised when a fully dressed Lucius put his hands around her waist.

"You shouldn't stand at the window undressed, you could catch cold," he warned her and shut the window. "Take a shower and I will have breakfast waiting for you in the dining room. Can you find your way back down?"

"Oh, your dressed already. Hmm. I guess I can find my way. I don't get lost that easy," she conceded to him.

Lucius picked up his cane and left the room and Trista headed to the shower. The bathroom was fairly large and done in black marble with silver accents. She showered and wrapped herself in a fluffy black towel to exit the bathroom.

She looked at her clothes neatly piled on a chair. They had been washed over night by the house elves. That was thoughtful. She put her undergarments back on but didn't want to wear her dress. The other door must be Lucius' closet and she went over and opened it. Sure enough drawers and racks of clothes hung neatly in the walk-in space. Her hands traced the clothes along the sides. All of the clothes were high quality slacks and dress shirts of various cloths. He always dressed, no jeans, no casual pants that she could wear. The third side of the closet had waistcoats and jackets. She pushed the middle aside to admire a particularly fine green silk one and noticed a small circular wooden carving of a snake on the wainscot along the wall.

She fingered the carving and noticed it stuck out slightly from the wall. When she tried to push it back into place she heard the scraping of wood sliding along wood. Somewhere a door had opened and she pushed the clothes aside along all of the walls, but did not see anything. She went back out to the bedroom and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place. She paced the room several times before stopping by the bathroom door. There was a slight breeze on her ankles. She grabbed her wand that Lucius had left on her clothes and used several spells on the wall and pictures to no avail. She went back to the carving and put her wand against it and cast the alohamora spell and went back to the other side of the room.

A life-size painting next to the bathroom door was slightly ajar. Cautiously she opened it and looked down a stone staircase leading into darkness. She couldn't go down in her underwear and hastily put her dress back on, but left her shoes off.

"Lumos Maxima," she muttered and started walking down the stairs, wand lighting the way. The stairs went down several meters before turning right. All she could see was stone on either side of the stairs and pitch black below her. She looked back up at the light coming through the portrait door; uneasiness crept over her. She hurried back up the stairs and when she shut the portrait she could hear the scrape of wood behind it.

She put her shoes on and went out into the hall and studied the layout of the Manor. The window faced the garden and the door to the room was opposite; right of the window was the closet and left was the bathroom and portrait stairs. She tried the door to the left to Lucius' bedroom. It opened into another bedroom, this one done in red and yellow oriental style and the right side wall had a table and several pictures hung up high. She walked over to the wall and examined it. There was nothing unusual.

She walked back to the stairs and went down into the entry and across to the dining room. Lucius was waiting for her at the head of the table. Trista sat down on his right and he offered her bacon, eggs, and toast. She ate politely, even though she was starving and tempted to stuff her face.

"Would you give me a tour of your garden after breakfast?" Trista asked Lucius.

"Perhaps you would like to apparate home and change first, then I would be delighted to give you a tour," he responded giving her a disapproving once over with his eyes.

"Oh, I looked in your closet for something else, but your taste in clothes is a bit different than mine, I hope you don't mind," she said.

"You were in my closet? It's not polite to snoop in other peoples possessions you know," he drawled, his gaze growing cold.

"I didn't intend to spent the night and consequently did not pack an overnight bag, Lucius," she defended herself. It appeared best not to mention the staircase. "I apologize for intruding on your space. I was just looking for something less formal to wear."

"I am sorry if I sounded upset. I am not used to having others in the house. You are of course, welcome to look around," he apologized to her, "into any unlocked rooms. I can give you a tour of the rose garden after breakfast, if you would like."

She thanked him and they finished their meal in uneasy silence. He escorted her through the manor and out to the rose garden. It was nicely kept and Lucius seemed to be proud of his roses. Trista adored the multi colored flowers, being that they were her favorite. They stood at the table and chairs she had seen from the window and she turned to look back at the house.

She was looking at the distance between the window of Lucius' room and the one next to it and the space below. There were no obvious hints of stairs or another door. There was a small dark window next to the window that led into the study with the artifacts. As she turned back to the roses something caught her eye and she spun back around. She could have sworn that someone had looked out of the study window, but it was just a brief sideways glimpse and she couldn't be sure.

"Trista, are you all right?" Lucius inquired seeing her spin around and look back at the house.

"Yeah, I just thought that I saw someone in the study window," she informed him.

"Probably just a house elf. I will reprimand them later."

"No, Lucius, that's not necessary. I think it was a human anyway. They were too tall for an elf."

"I promised my son I would visit him at Hogwarts today, so I am afraid that I must leave in an hour. I have enjoyed our time together and hope you will see me again soon," Lucius spoke to her as he wrapped his arms around her, looking into her eyes.

"I have several friends to visit as well," she replied thinking of Cillian and Gretchen, "and I would be delighted to spend more time with you."

She put her arms around his neck as they kissed their good-bye. Her fingers ran through his long blonde hair as she looked into his eyes. Although he smiled down at her, she saw no sparkle or warmth, only a grey cold and she shivered slightly.

They walked back to the house and an elf was waiting in the entry with her cloak and Lucius helped her put it on. She thanked him and turned on the spot to apparate. Instead of the familiar squeeze she was pushed back and stumbled back into Lucius' entryway. He turned around from the other side of the room and looked at her.

"I can't get through. Something pushed me back. You don't have apparation blocks do you?" she asked him.

"No. Do you have them on your store?" he questioned.

"I do, but they would let me in and no one else. Something's wrong. I'll try apparating to the corner behind the lamp post."

"Should I…"

The rest of the sentence was lost to her as she apparated to the corner. She turned the corner into Knockturn Alley and was given a start. There were three aurors at her shop and the door was in splinters.

"OH NO!" she cried as she ran over.

She could see that most of the jars and barrels were destroyed and potion ingredients, herbs and plants were spread all over the store floor. The front of her store was in ruins.

"Oh no. What happened?" she asked completely stunned.

An auror with untidy black hair came over to her and asked if she was the owner of the apothecary. Trista nodded numbly. He told her that someone had come to call on her and found the store like this. She looked over his shoulder and saw Violet sitting on the sidewalk with a redheaded auror. The last auror, a woman with a shock of pink hair was in her shop with her wand out.

"Do you know who could have done this? What they were looking for or wanted with you?" He asked. He was starting to look slightly familiar to her.

She nodded her head and told him of the incident in the alley and the spell the twitchy man wanted. Trista assured him that she had no idea what he wanted.

"OY! Potter! You'll want to look at this," called the pink haired woman.

_Harry Potter, of course_, she told herself. He excused himself and she went over to Violet, who by this time had seen her and was sobbing.

"Trista. Oh girl, you scared me. I saw the shop in ruins and you were nowhere. I thought, oh… I though that he had got you," she cried and hugged her friend.

"Violet I am so sorry. Are you ok? Was he here when you got here? Cillian wasn't here was he?" Trista asked now extremely worried. What if he had come back to check on her? Was he here when this happened?

"You own this shop?" the red-haired man asked.

"Yes, I'm Trista Phaedrus," she introduced herself.

"Ron Weasley auror," he shook her hand.

"Of course, I recognize you from you brothers' shop," she smiled weakly at him, "Can you tell me what happened to my shop?"

"Give me a minute, I'll check out what they found," he told her and went into the shop to see what was going on.

"I haven't seen Cillian. I went upstairs and no one was there. The upstairs was destroyed too. I am so sorry Trista. I am glad you are ok. I guess Lucius may have inadvertently saved you. I assume you were with him," Violet told her friend. Trista nodded.

A small crowd of curious onlookers had gathered at one end of the street. Trista wished they would go away and quit staring at her shambles of life.

The pink haired lady motioned for them to come over. Trista and Violet walked carefully into the shop and over to the aurors. Trista couldn't believe what she saw, glass, wood, herbs smashed and scattered over the floor. She went behind the counter to the aurors and received a shock. Her cash drawer was opened and dropped on the floor, but coins were spread out everywhere.

"They smash the place and leave the money. That makes no sense," Ron said. He was quickly updated on her story.

"Trista, there is residue of dark magic here. Who ever did this is a serious threat to your health," the pink haired auror informed her. "Do you have another place to stay?"

"She can stay with me," offered Violet.

"Thanks Violet," said Trista.

The five of them worked on cleaning and restoring the apothecary as best as they could. Several of the potions and herbs had to be thrown out and when the downstairs was finished the aurors had to leave. The two friends thanked them and went to upstairs to work.

Trista was completely dismayed at her apartment. The curtains were torn, the sofa and chairs ripped, the dining table and chairs turned over and broken dishes were everywhere. She went to check out the bedroom and bathroom. They were the same as the outer rooms. Her armoire was split in two and her clothes and jewelry lay scattered across the floor.

The two girls repaired the damage and put everything back as best as they could. Nothing seemed to be taken. All of her valuables were still accounted for. Trista felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Her house was destroyed and nothing was taken. This guy meant business; he seriously thought that she had something he desperately wanted. Well at least her house and shop looked somewhat normal now.

Violet helped her pack a bag and they walked out to the front of the store to cast several alarm spells before apparating to Violets house.


	10. Chapter 10 Missing Letters

**Please review, all of you who read this. Of course, I don't own any of the recognizable HP characters, etc.**

_Chapter Ten_ _Missing Letters _

Trista sat on Violets couch in tears as her friend comforted her. She lived in a small flat eight blocks from Diagon Alley. The flat was in a muggle building, but that was too be expected as Violet was muggleborn. It was a comfortable place, but Violet still did things "the muggle way". Her stove was gas and she had electric lights, however she did have a fireplace hooked up to the floo network, cast a silencing charm on the walls and had extra magical locks on the door.

She used her friend's bathroom to wash her face and changed into a pair of purple tweed pants, white peasant blouse and heather grey sweater vest. She looked into the mirror as she brushed her hair into a ponytail and sighed. What was going on? It was going to be expensive to buy all of the ruined elements of her shop. With a heavy heart, she returned to the living room.

"Thanks for letting me stay Vi. Do you mind if I use the floo to contact Cillian?" she sniffled, trying to control her emotions.

"You sit here and I'll do it," Violet offered as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace.

After a moment Cillian's head appeared in the grate. Violet asked him to apparate to her place, it was important. With a pop, he was in the living room.

He immediately noticed Trista's red puffy eyes and sat on the couch to comfort her.

"Are you all okay? What's wrong?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

"Were you at my shop last night or this morning anytime?" she inquired of him.

"No, sorry, I didn't…I mean I wasn't… available," he stumbled over the words.

"Her place was trashed sometime between seven last night and nine this morning," Violet offered, "I mean trashed, smashed, glass, wood all of it. I found it this morning and called in the aurors, you know, after that incident in the alley. Trista wasn't there and I was afraid someone had taken her. Aurors found traced of dark magic."

Cillian stared at Trista, his mouth open slightly. He was clearly shocked by the news that not only had her shop been smashed by dark magic but she had also stayed the night with Malfoy.

"Where were you if you weren't there?" he already knew the answer, but had to ask any way.

"I stayed at Lucius'," she replied feeling a bit guilty and looking her feet as she pulled on her black suede boots.

"Well at least she wasn't home. I would hate to think what would have happened it you had been there, Trista," Violet intervened.

Cillian nodded in agreement. He admitted that he was glad that she was not home at the time. He thought that he should go back to the shop and look around to make sure nothing was taken. If that man was after a spell she could be missing some books. Trista had some rare herbology and potion books she used as references. Violet vetoed this adamantly.

The clock in the living room chimed two o'clock. Trista jumped as she looked at the time.

"Gretchen's birthday! We have to go to her party, I promised. I need to get her present from my house anyway, so we can look for a short time. It will be safe with the three of us," she told them, "Will you go with us Violet?"

She agreed and the three of them apparated to the apothecary. Trista lifted the spells guarding the space and they entered. It looked almost as normal, except there were quite a few missing jars on the shelves. A shiver passed through Trista. She felt wary of the space, a bit frightened.

She explained to Cillian what the shop looked like when she arrived and that nothing of obvious value had been taken, including her money. The upstairs had been in disarray as well, but her and Violet had fixed it. Nothing from there was missing as well. She let Cillian search the rest of the place to be sure they were the only ones there.

Trista went to her counter to get the extendable ear she had put under the counter. Most of the contents of the counter had been spilled on the floor behind it and restored to their place when they were cleaning. She pulled out the newspaper and reached to the back of the shelf for the package. Putting the package on the counter top, she opened the newspaper to read the story of the Ministry official who died. As she paused and lay the paper down and looked back under the counter. The shelf was empty.

"Violet did you see a parchment here by the counter when we were cleaning?" she asked.

"No, I don't remember seeing one. I wasn't really noticing what was there except the coins. I only remember the newspaper," she replied, "Why? Are you missing something?"

"What is it Trista?" Cillian asked concerned.

"Nothing probably. I bet the aurors vanished it thinking it was garbage. It's just that I can't find Adrian's letter," she told them.

"Your books are all here. Let's go upstairs and check," Cillian requested.

"Will you go up first? It would make me feel better," she requested of Cillian.

"Sure," he replied and headed up the stairs.

Violet started to follow him, but Trista came around the counter and grabbed her arm and led her over to the wall by the front door. Trista tapped a brick on the wall and it disappeared and a black box appeared. She put her finger to her lips indicating silence and opened the box. The unicorn horn was gone. The box was empty except for a small piece of parchment at the bottom.

"What is going on Trista," Violet whispered.

Trista said nothing, but took out the paper and opened it. Her face fell and she turned white. She folded the paper back up and put it in her pocket.

"Violet, this must not get out. This box used to contain unicorn horn, a lot of it, and now it's gone. The note…it's from him," she whispered, "It says 'Monday 9 pm', that's all. You can't tell Cillian where I found it or why that box is there. Promise."

"Trista, what's going on?" Violet asked, "Why do you still have unicorn any thing? That was outlawed. How did he know where it was hidden?"

"I don't know how he knew. There is no way he could have found it by accident and I didn't show him when he was in my shop. Violet, no one can open that safe but me because no one else but you now, knows it exists."

"Trista, what are you going to do? If we are all there with you, he can't do anything. Let's me get the auror department to station someone with you," Violet offered. She was visibly shaken by the turn of events.

"I can imagine that this is important enough to them that they would spare someone to baby-sit me. If you and Cillian are here, I think we should be ok," she said shakily, "I guess it couldn't hurt to let them know anyway. We should get up stair before Cillian gets worried."

The two girls climbed the stairs to the apartment. Cillian was in the living room going through Trista's writing desk examining everything it contained. He turned at the sound of them and held out several books.

"It appears he wasn't after valuables. Your more valuable spell and potion books are still here. If he is after a spell, why leave all of your spell books?" he queried concernedly.

Trista looked at all of the things he had laid around the floor upon emptying the desk. She walked over to the stack of parchments and flipped through them. Something was missing. It puzzled her; all of her letters from Adrian that she kept in her desk were gone. _Why does he want Adrian's letters? Does he think that he has sent me some secret ancient spell?_ she pondered to herself.

"This is odd, but I may have an answer of sorts. All of my letters from Adrian are gone. That can't be a coincidence because I cleaned the desk myself and would not have accidentally vanished those letters. Adrian works in India as a linguist. He translates ancient documents, which would include spells and potions from ancient sources. So this guy could think that I have something from him," she said thoughtfully, "OH NO! What if he has Adrian already! That's why he's come to me. He must think that I have what ever Adrian won't give him, or can't give him. What do I do? Oh Adrian…what do I do?" Trista spoke with a note of panic rising in her voice. She sat down on the floor and started to cry.

Cillian dropped the books he had and helped her off of the floor and to the couch. Violet conjured up a pot of tea for the three of them. Trista buried her face in Cillian's chest and cried, not knowing what else to do.

"Trista, maybe they have come to you because they can't find Adrian," Cillian offered, "I know he's a Metamorphmagus. He could have given them the slip. Can you contact him some way other than by owl?"

"I have some contacts at the Ministry that could help with that without looking suspicious," Violet offered, "I'll do it first thing tomorrow."

There was the familiar pop of someone apparating to the front of her shop. The three of them immediately drew their wands and went to the window. Down below they could see Lucius Malfoy rapping on the glass of the front door with his cane before turning the handle and entering.

"Trista? Are you here?" came his familiar drawl.

"Let me go greet him. You guys stay here," Trista ordered and glided down the stairs, drying her eyes on her sleeve along the way. She took a deep breath before turning the corner into the front of the shop.

"Lucius, I am so sorry that I left so abruptly. I was rightly concerned about my shop and home," she told him as she greeted him with an embrace, "When I got here the shop was in ruins. Everything smashed and overturned. The auror said they found traces of dark magic, but no one was around when Violet got here this morning and called them in. Fortunately for me I was still at your house."

"My dear, that is disturbing. And yet you are here alone? Or do I detect other voices from upstairs? Ah yes, Mr. Delaney and Ms. Clemment," he responded looking at her with concern, "I fear that this madman intends you harm. You would be well advised to stay with me until he is caught. Was anything taken from you? Your shelves are looking quite barren."

"There were many potions and herbs ruined from being smashed, but nothing of value was taken. The only thing I can find missing are some letters from my brother and I admit that I am mystified as to why he would want them," she told him. She studied him for a moment and them said in a low voice, "All of my unicorn powder was taken. That does concern me because no one…"

She broke off her sentence as she realized that she had opened the safe in front of him. He knew where it was, but he couldn't have known how to open it. It was a non-verbal spell. Could he have used legillimency on her? She dismissed that idea. He would not have a reason.

"Trista? What concerns you about that?" he asked in a bit of a forced politeness.

"I was just thinking of who knows where the safe is and how to open it. Few people know where it is and only I know how to open it. Even if he did come across it he couldn't open it. Well he could, but it would be difficult to force the spell, exceedingly difficult," she informed him thoughtfully.

"Did he leave you anything? A note perhaps? You did say that he would contact you for the spell he wanted. This seems to qualify as a contact, although a rather rude one at that," he asked as his eyes once again scanned the shop.

"In the empty unicorn horn box was a note that said 'Monday 9 p.m.'. That's all it said," she told him.

"Perhaps it would be best for you to stay with me then. I can offer all kinds of protections and almost guarantee that he is caught if he does appear on Monday. Would you consider it?" he offered again staring deeply into her eyes.

"That is very generous of you Lucius, but I would prefer to stay with Violet, tonight at least. I told the aurors that is where I would be and she is looking forward to having me. Thank you, really," she smiled at him gratefully. His eyes were pools of silver. She felt weak in the knees with his gaze.

"I shall call on you again on Monday evening to be sure you are safe and sound. I take my leave of you," he responded and kissed her on the cheek.

Before he could leave Cillian and Violet appeared from the back. Lucius put his arm around Trista's waist protectively and clutched his cane tightly in the other hand.

"Do call on me if you need any assistance Monday night. I will be anxious to here you are safe," Lucius drawled, looking intently at Trista.

"What is going on Monday night?" Cillian asked staring from one to the other.

"With the note of course. She can't very well be here by herself when that madman comes for his spell," he impatiently informed a confused Cillian, "It appears you haven't learned of the note yet. I am sorry Trista. I assumed you had told everyone." There was a cynical smile on his face as he spoke.

"Cillian, I didn't have time to tell you before Lucius arrived. I found his note…behind some jars. It says 'Monday 9 p.m.' and that's all," she informed him quickly as she could see he was becoming pink with anger.

"Are you sure it is from him?" Cillian inquired gritting his teeth and staring around at everyone.

"Yes," she replied emphatically.

"I'll stay with you Monday. There is no need for you to trouble yourself Lucius, I'm sure you have other things that require your attention." Cillian advised him.

"No, no, I assure you it is no trouble at all. I believe it may even be beneficial for her to stay at my house for better protection. I am sure you would agree that staying here, or anywhere near here is not wise," Lucius spoke coldly to him.

"Trista, it's ten minutes to three. We should go to Gretchen's party. You can think over your options and get back to these fine gentlemen later," Violet intervened.

"Lucius, would you mind if I got back to you on Monday afternoon? I should have things sorted out by then," she asked calmly, taking his hand in hers.

"Of course my dear. I look forward to then," he nodded his head to the others and kissed Trista on the cheek again and disapparatated on the spot.

"Let's go to the party," Trista encouraged them. She didn't really want to talk about any of this. The party would be a welcome distraction.

"I need to get the fairy rose I have been growing for her. It's at my house. I will meet you two there," Cillian replied and disapparated.

The two disapparated to Gretchen's front gate. Jack and Gretchen Cappella lived just outside the city limits in a small cottage reminiscent of sixteenth century England, complete with country garden. The two women walked through the front gate and around the cottage to the back garden area and the party. There were several people there, only a few who Trista recognized. They made their way over to Gretchen, who was sitting at a white lace covered table.

"Best not to mention anything of our unpleasantness to her. Not yet anyway," Trista informed Violet as they walked over to Gretchen.

"Welcome, thank you for coming," the old woman creaked at them and giving Trista a hug.

"Happy birthday love. This is my good friend Violet Clemment. Vi this is Gretchen Cappella, birthday girl," Trista introduced them.

"I am so pleased to meet you, Gretchen. Trista talks a lot about you," Violet said shaking her hand.

"Well, what ever she said, I'm sure it's all true, the good and the bad. I'm too old not to be candid. That is a lovely frock you have on by the way," Gretchen replied smiling at her and patting the hand she had been shaking.

Violet thanked her looking down at her spring green dress with blue roses. She seemed to fit right into the garden. It was filled with plants and flowers of all kinds. There were two pink rose bushes that glowed a bit and the girls suspected that they were fairly light roses. They wandered over to the present table and Trista put her small package down and conjured a card to lie next to it.

Jack came over and said hello and introduced them to his granddaughter and her husband, who were from Kent. They talked about gardening until Trista heard Cillian's voice behind her. She excused her self and turned around to go and greet him. He was presenting Gretchen with a fire colored fairy rose when she came over. She wanted to catch him before he told Gretchen about what happened.

"Gretchen, may I borrow Cillian for one moment?" she asked taking him by the hand.

"Of course dearie. I'm going to take this rose over to the other ones for now. Cillian can help me plant it later," she said and levitated the flowerpot over to the other rose bushes.

"Cillian I want to ask you not to mention what happened today to Gretchen. I don't want to spoil her birthday. We can tell her tomorrow," she asked him, "I also want to apologize for what happened in the shop. I didn't have time to explain everything to you before Lucius came. That note was hidden behind one of the shelves and I don't know how it got there or why it was there instead of on the counter or some other visible place."

"May I see the note?" he asked.

She pulled it out of her pocket and handed it to him. He read it then turned it over and put his wand to it, muttering several incantations. Nothing happened and he handed it back to her satisfied.

"Well it's not a portkey, cursed, or otherwise. I would feel better if I could stay with you until Monday at least," he told her.

"I appreciate that, but I am safe at Violet's and I think I will stay there for a bit. I'm sure Vi won't mind your company for a few hours in the evening," she reassured him and led him toward the party.

Everyone relaxed and had a good time. As the day faded into evening the fairies came out of the roses and flitted overhead giving the garden a beautiful glow at dusk.

"I ever get married, I want to have it here in this garden at this time. If this isn't the most romantic spot on the planet, nothing is," Violet sighed looking around at the garden that was now lit up by a hundred fairies. She elbowed Cillian, "Keep that in mind, Cill. Women think this is romantic."

He smiled at her and turned back to Trista. He had been watching her talk to some people he didn't know. There was a pink fairy flitting over her head, lighting her way were ever she went. She seemed so at ease considering her shop had been trashed and her life might be in danger. She could just shut it all out and enjoy the moment, but he had been worrying constantly since she had been attacked. He had resisted the temptation to check on her at every hour. He just wanted to be around her all the time. He looked back at Violet.

"This is very beautiful. One day I will have a garden like this too, with fairy roses in every color and an herb garden. Hopefully, someone to share it with as well," he spoke quietly.

The party was winding down and the three friends decided it was time to go. They took turns wishing Gretchen a happy birthday and saying good-bye to the other guests. They walked to the front gate and apparated back to Violet's flat.

Violet made dinner for them on her muggle stove, which was a marvelous novelty for Cillian, and they ate in relative silence. When the meal was done they repaired to the living room and Trista lit the fireplace. They made small talk about Gretchen's wonderful garden and lovely friends before Cillian stood up and announced he was returning to his own flat. He gave the women hugs and disapparated.

"That exquisite man is head over heels in love with you Trista, and you won't give him a chance. If I thought that I had a chance with him, I would be all over a guy like that. Lucius may be the hottest man alive, but he will never love you the way Cillian does. Even Fred asked why you weren't with Cillian. Everyone sees it but you," she enlightened her friend.

"I do know. I've probably known longer than Cillian himself that he was in love with me. I'm not ready for that, not yet," she spoke quietly.

"You could have the perfect man. What more do you want?" Violet asked her.

That was a good question. She wanted Lucius. At least, she thought she did.


	11. Chapter 11 Suspicions

Trista woke up early the next morning, not having slept well at all. Having been plagued by nightmares, she woke up several times worried that she was being watched. It was still early, so she sat up and conjured a cup of tea with her wand that she had not let go of all night.

Sitting on the couch where she had slept, she thought more about all of the events of the past few days. All that was missing from her store were her letters from Adrian. So this was about his work, something he had found and sent her. She racked her brain to remember his letters. All they contained were ordinary potions or exotic plant recommendations and all of them had been published in a variety of books. There was nothing in his letters that wasn't already public information. He had written about ancient wizards and witches, but that was common knowledge too or easy enough to find at the library.

Now that she thought about it, it was unnerving the way the guest at the Nigellus's party carried on about his work. Their behavior toward someone they hardly knew was odd and they did seem more interested in Adrian than her, despite what Drake had said about her. She thought more about the party. They were all purebloods, including her and Lucius, and were a fairly snobbish bunch. Could the Nigellus' be behind this attack? Then why would Lucius bring her there? He had offered to keep her from harm, protect her. She couldn't see Nereid as malicious. No, she dismissed the thoughts. If Lucius was known to be arrogant about pureness of blood, then it would be expected of his friends too. After all, her ancestors were a fairly famous bunch of Greek wizards.

She heard Violet shuffle to the shower and decided to get up and dressed. She put on a long sleeved ankle length eggplant-colored knit dress and her black suede boots. She put her other clothes in her bag and folded her black robes over the couch. She brushed her hair and clipped half of it in a silver owl barrette then straightened up the couch and folded up her blankets, returning them to the closet that they came from.

She conjured up a pot of tea and some toast for Violet as she emerged from her room. Trista admired her long fitted black crocheted dress under her purple robes. She looked fresh and well rested. Trista envied that.

"Good morning Vi," Trista greeted her, stifling a yawn.

"How are you this morning?" Violet asked her back.

"I didn't sleep well," she admitted.

"I'm sorry. You should take the day off and sleep more. I am sure Cillian or Lucius would be glad to watch over you as you slept," she informed her, only half teasing.

"I am sure Cillian will be there when I arrive and we need to do an inventory and reorder some things. I'll close early and go to bed early too," she said. "You said that you knew a way to contact Adrian through the Ministry without looking suspicious. What is it?"

"I still have some friends in the Goblin Liaison Office that can make contacts in India. It's one of those don't ask don't tell connections. I think it's a bit shady sometimes, but it works. I will do it first thing when I go in. Right now, I'll have that tea, thanks," she articulated.

"I've been thinking about everything. The other night when I went with Lucius, we went to a party at the Nigellus's estate. Do you know them? Nereid and Drake Nigellus?" she started telling her thoughts and Violet shook her head at the names, "Well, I was the only one who everyone didn't know, so naturally they were all curious, especially about my pureblood ancestry. They were all kind of snobbish about that. Anyway, then I told them that Adrian worked in India as a linguist and they all became immensely interested in him and his work. It was like they all ceased caring about me and just wanted to know about him. At the time I just thought it was curiosity about our pureblood, but after seeing my shop and knowing that Adrian's letters are missing, I wonder. I can't imagine that Lucius would bring me there if one of them was behind all this. He's offered to protect me and find the twitchy man for me. He said he could protect me better at his manor that anywhere here, so I can't believe that he would knowingly put me into harm. I wonder if they could have deceived him into bringing me?"

She finished her thoughts and looked at Violet. Violet had a look of skepticism on her face.

"Trista, you putting a lot of faith in a man you've known a week. I suggest you just ask Lucius what he knows. Better yet, tell him what you know or suspect and see how he reacts. Make sure it's a public place though, you're accusing his friends of breaking the law," she suggested. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something else but then changed her mind and took a sip of tea instead.

Trista mused over that idea. It was actually a pretty good one, and she had a fair point. She was so infatuated with Lucius that she forgot for a moment that it had been barely a week they had known each other. She decided to owl him later that day.

The two women finished breakfast and said good-bye. Violet apparated to the Ministry and Trista apparated to Knockturn Alley. She approached her shop and lifted the alarms and unlocked it. She walked up the stairs and put her overnight stuff away, then sat down at the desk in the living room to write a note to Lucius. It read that she wanted to see him tonight, could she come to the manor at eight.

She rolled and sealed the parchment and carried it down stairs along with the other bits of spare parchment. The shelves in the store and back room need to be inventoried and ingredients ordered.

Trista pulled up a chair to the shelves in the front of the store and dictated to her quill, which wrote of it's own accord. The doorbell rang behind her as she finished inventory on the top most shelf. Turning, she saw that Cillian had arrived and was wearing his standard navy blue robes.

"Not going to the greenhouse today?" she questioned him.

"No, I'm taking the day to stay with you. Actually, I am staying with you until Wednesday," he informed her matter of factly.

"In the shop you mean?" she asked.

"Yes and at your house if you are staying here tonight. I had the feeling that you might want to," Cillian replied.

"I have been thinking about that, and you're right, I do want to stay here. I have nothing he wants and shouldn't be afraid of him," Trista replied. "I have also decided to ask, Lucius what he knows and how he is connected with this guy. I hate being intimidated and bullied. I don't want you to stay here, in case this guy is really serious and tries to rid himself of you."

"Trista that's not wise. I…" he started but was cut off by Trista.

"Cillian, he won't kill me because he needs me to do what ever it is he thinks I can do and he can't force me to apparate anywhere. I am perfectly capable of handling him myself. I do, however, need your help doing an inventory and several orders of all these shelves."

They spent most of the morning doing an inventory and avoiding the topic of the twitchy man. At eleven thirty three post owl came to the mail basket and perch outside her shop carrying a large package. She retrieved the scroll to Lucius from her pocket and went outside to get her package. It was one of the orders she had placed last week. She gave the scroll to one of the brown barn owls and asked it to deliver the message to the Malfoy estate. The three owls took a treat from the small dish on the side of the basket and took off.

Cillian made them lunch and they ate in between customers. Their day was really busy with customers, reordering and restocking the shelves. At ten minutes before six a handsome eagle owl appeared on the perch outside her shop. She retrieved it and recognized the handwriting as Lucius'. Opening it carefully she read:

**_Trista,_**

**_I would be delighted if you would join me for dinner at the Manor_**

**_I shall expect you at quarter past seven_**

**_We shall return to your shop afterward to greet your unwanted guest._**

**_Always Lucius_**

She told Cillian that she was going to the Malfoy manor at seven fifteen to talk with Lucius. Then she asked him if he would stay at her place until she returned. He nodded, but had a look of cold malice in his eyes, which Trista ignored.

By the time it was closing time, they had finished the entire inventory and had letters of orders ready to send with the morning mail. They closed the shop and went up stairs.

They sat on the couch and had a glass of mead while watching the newly lit fire. Cillian picked up a book of medieval spells and started to read. Trista took this as an opportunity to change her clothes.

She wanted to wear something sexier than her knit dress. Somehow, she didn't think Lucius would approve of it. He was so smartly dressed all the time that she felt uneasy in her soft knits. She perused her armoire and chose a fitted velvet dress with a scoop neckline in deep blue. It had long sleeves that laced and was the latest witch fashion. She chose a sapphire choker her mother had given her and decided to wear her crimson cloak.

She brushed her hair down and curled it with her wand into big soft curls that hung around her face. The mirror reflected the look she wanted, sexy, smart and striking. Smiling, she returned to the living room to obtain Cillian's approval.

He looked up from his book, smiled and ran his tongue over his lips. She smiled back at him, knowing that was the reaction she hoped to get from Lucius. If Lucius knew something, she would have to secure his attentions away from the serious nature of her questions.

"Keep your wand up your sleeve and don't hesitate to use it," Cillian told her, although it was unnecessary because she had already made that plan.

"I am going to keep the apparition blocks up, so I will apparate from the street in front. Keep a sharp eye out for me, on everything," she told him and headed down stairs and out the front door.

She locked the door and turned on the spot and apparated to the front gates of the Malfoy manor. The gates opened for her and she walked up to the front door and knocked.


	12. Chapter 12 Lucius' Story

Chapter Twelve 

_**Lucius' Story**_

Trista woke up early the next morning, not having slept well at all. Having been plagued by nightmares, she woke up several times worried that she was being watched. It was still early, so she sat up and conjured a cup of tea with her wand that she had not let go of all night.

Sitting on the couch where she had slept, she thought more about all of the events of the past few days. All that was missing from her store were her letters from Adrian. So this was about his work, something he had found and sent her. She racked her brain to remember his letters. All they contained were ordinary potions or exotic plant recommendations and all of them had been published in a variety of books. There was nothing in his letters that wasn't already public information. He had written about ancient wizards and witches, but that was common knowledge too or easy enough to find at the library or bookstore.

Now that she thought about it, it was unnerving the way the guest at the Nigellus's party carried on about his work. Their behavior toward someone they hardly knew was odd and they did seem more interested in Adrian than her, despite what Drake had said about her. She thought more about the party. They were all purebloods, including her and Lucius, and were a fairly snobbish bunch. Could the Nigellus' be behind this attack? Then why would Lucius bring her there? He had offered to keep her from harm, protect her. She couldn't see Nereid as malicious. No, she dismissed the thoughts. If Lucius was known to be arrogant about pureness of blood, then it would be expected of his friends too. After all, her ancestors were a fairly famous bunch of Greek wizards.

She heard Violet shuffle to the shower and decided to get up and dressed. She put on a long sleeved ankle length eggplant-colored knit dress and her black suede boots. She put her other clothes in her bag and folded her black robes over the couch. She brushed her hair and clipped half of it in a silver owl barrette then straightened up the couch and folded up her blankets, returning them to the closet that they came from.

She conjured up a pot of tea and some toast for Violet as she emerged from her room. Trista admired her long fitted black crocheted dress under her purple robes. She looked fresh and well rested. Trista envied that.

"Good morning Vi," Trista greeted her, stifling a yawn.

"How are you this morning?" Violet asked her back.

"I didn't sleep well," she admitted.

"I'm sorry. You should take the day off and sleep more. I am sure Cillian or Lucius would be glad to watch over you as you slept," she informed her, only half teasing.

"I am sure Cillian will be there when I arrive and we need to do an inventory and reorder some things. I'll close early and go to bed early too," she said. "You said that you knew a way to contact Adrian through the Ministry without looking suspicious. What is it?"

"I still have some friends in the Goblin Liaison Office that can make contacts in India. It's one of those don't ask don't tell connections. I think it's a bit shady sometimes, but it works. I will do it first thing when I go in. Right now, I'll have that tea, thanks," she articulated.

"I've been thinking about everything. The other night when I went with Lucius, we went to a party at the Nigellus's estate. Do you know them? Nereid and Drake Nigellus?" she started telling her thoughts and Violet shook her head at the names, "Well, I was the only one who everyone didn't know, so naturally they were all curious, especially about my pureblood ancestry. They were all kind of snobbish about that. Anyway, then I told them that Adrian worked in India as a linguist and they all became immensely interested in him and his work. It was like they all ceased caring about me and just wanted to know about him. At the time I just thought it was curiosity about our pureblood, but after seeing my shop and knowing that Adrian's letters are missing, I wonder. I can't imagine that Lucius would bring me there if one of them was behind all this. He's offered to protect me and find the twitchy man for me. He said he could protect me better at his manor than anywhere here, so I can't believe that he would knowingly put me into harm. I wonder if they could have deceived him into bringing me?"

She finished her thoughts and looked at Violet. Violet had a look of skepticism on her face.

"Trista, you putting a lot of faith in a man you've known a week. I suggest you just ask Lucius what he knows. Better yet, tell him what you know or suspect and see how he reacts. Make sure it's a public place though, you're accusing his friends of breaking the law," she suggested. Her mouth opened as if she was going to say something else but then changed her mind and took a sip of tea instead.

Trista mused over that idea. It was actually a pretty good one, and she had a fair point. She was so infatuated with Lucius that she forgot for a moment that it had been barely a week they had known each other. She decided to owl him later that day.

The two women finished breakfast and said good-bye. Violet apparated to the Ministry and Trista apparated to Knockturn Alley. She approached her shop and lifted the alarms and unlocked it. She walked up the stairs and put her overnight stuff away, then sat down at the desk in the living room to write a note to Lucius. It read that she wanted to see him tonight, could she come to the manor at eight.

She rolled and sealed the parchment and carried it down stairs along with the other bits of spare parchment. The shelves in the store and back room need to be inventoried and ingredients ordered.

Trista pulled up a chair to the shelves in the front of the store and dictated to her quill, which wrote of it's own accord. The doorbell rang behind her as she finished inventory on the top most shelf. Turning, she saw that Cillian had arrived and was wearing his standard navy blue robes.

"Not going to the greenhouse today?" she questioned him.

"No, I'm taking the day to stay with you. Actually, I am staying with you until Wednesday," he informed her matter of factly.

"In the shop you mean?" she asked.

"Yes and at your house if you are staying here tonight. I had the feeling that you might want to," Cillian replied.

"I have been thinking about that, and you're right, I do want to stay here. I have nothing he wants and shouldn't be afraid of him," Trista replied. "I have also decided to ask, Lucius what he knows and how he is connected with this guy. I hate being intimidated and bullied. I don't want you to stay here, in case this guy is really serious and tries to rid himself of you."

"Trista that's not wise. I…" he started but was cut off by Trista.

"Cillian, he won't kill me because he needs me to do what ever it is he thinks I can do and he can't force me to apparate anywhere. I am perfectly capable of handling him myself. I do, however, need your help doing an inventory and several orders of all these shelves."

They spent most of the morning doing an inventory and avoiding the topic of the twitchy man. At eleven thirty three post owl came to the mail basket and perch outside her shop carrying a large package. She retrieved the scroll to Lucius from her pocket and went outside to get her package. It was one of the orders she had placed last week. She gave the scroll to one of the brown barn owls and asked it to deliver the message to the Malfoy estate. The three owls took a treat from the small dish on the side of the basket and took off.

Cillian made them lunch and they ate in between customers. Their day was really busy with customers, reordering and restocking the shelves. At ten minutes before six a handsome eagle owl appeared on the perch outside her shop. She retrieved it and recognized the handwriting as Lucius'. Opening it carefully she read:

Trista,

I would be delighted if you would join me for dinner at the Manor

I shall expect you at quarter past seven

We shall return to your shop afterward to greet your unwanted guest.

Always

Lucius

She told Cillian that she was going to the Malfoy manor at seven fifteen to talk with Lucius. Then she asked him if he would stay at her place until she returned. He nodded, but had a look of cold malice in his eyes, which Trista ignored.

By the time it was closing time, they had finished the entire inventory and had letters of orders ready to send with the morning mail. They closed the shop and went up stairs.

They sat on the couch and had a glass of mead while watching the newly lit fire. Cillian picked up a book of medieval spells and started to read. Trista took this as an opportunity to change her clothes.

She wanted to wear something sexier than her knit dress. Somehow, she didn't think Lucius would approve of it. He was so smartly dressed all the time that she felt uneasy in her soft knits. She perused her armoire and chose a fitted velvet dress with a scoop neckline in deep blue. It had long sleeves that laced and was the latest witch fashion. She chose a sapphire choker her mother had given her and decided to wear her crimson cloak.

She brushed her hair down and curled it with her wand into big soft curls that hung around her face. The mirror reflected the look she wanted, sexy, smart and striking. Smiling, she returned to the living room to obtain Cillian's approval.

He looked up from his book, smiled and ran his tongue over his lips. She smiled back at him, knowing that was the reaction she hoped to get from Lucius. If Lucius knew something, she would have to secure his attentions away from the serious nature of her questions.

"Keep your wand up your sleeve and don't hesitate to use it," Cillian told her unnecessarily.

"I am going to keep the apparition blocks up, so I will apparate from the street in front. Keep a sharp eye out for me, on everything," she told him and headed down stairs and out the front door.

She locked the door and turned on the spot and apparated to the front gates of the Malfoy manor. The gates opened for her and she walked up to the front door and knocked.

It opened of it's own accord and a house elf greeted her in the immense entrance hall.

"Master will greet you in the drawing room," it squeaked and bowed low.

Trista followed the filthy creature to the large sitting room through which the study was found. She sat in a large green-leather chair near the fireplace.

_Better safe than sorry, _she thought to herself as she stowed her wand back in her pocket. The clock above the mantle showed seven fifteen exactly and she heard the telltale sound of Lucius' cane tapping on the floor outside the door. She stood up as the door opened.

"Good evening Lucius," Trista greeted him, " I hope I didn't inconvenience you by being a bit early."

"Not at all my dear. I am pleased with your punctuality," he replied, his lips curling up slightly.

He walked over to her and kissed her hand. She became, suddenly, very nervous about questioning him. He had an intense look to him that was a bit intimidating.

"I believe dinner is waiting for us. Shall we?" he offered her his arm and led her out of the room and down to the dining room.

Lucius pulled out a chair near the end of the table and Trista sat at the elaborately set table. The food at Malfoy Manor was always excellent and tonight was no exception. She ate with amour, but did not drink the wine, as she wanted to keep all her wits about her.

She found herself losing track of the small talk as her mind was still racing around the events of the past week. Violet's comment had hit her hard. She was intensely involved with a man she had known barely a week. That was so unlike her that it had started to really bother her.

"Trista?" Lucius asked impatiently.

She was startled out of her thoughts and caught unaware of what he was asking.

"I apologize, Lucius," she replied, "my mind has been else where this evening. You understand, don't you?"

"You have a look of deep concern on you face. Don't dwell on the problem before us. It will be resolved without difficulty, I am sure," he informed her coolly.

"You are such a gracious host, Lucius. Thank you, really."

"Of course, my dear, for you, anything. Shall we adjourn to the sitting room?"

They both stood up and he led the way down the hall to his private office. There was the familiar smell of leather and parchment mingling with the scent of burning wood from the fireplace. Despite the warmth of the room she felt a chill go up her spine.

She stood at the case of ancient artifacts gazing fondly at them. Her gaze shifted from the Mongolian vase to the silver ring in the case. It was really quite beautiful.

"Lucius, I hope I don't offend you by asking a rather gossipy question," Trista inquired carefully as she turned to face him, "A friend of mine would swear that the Saturday before I was attacked she saw you confront a man who fit the same description. Do you remember?"

Lucius ponder her for a moment and then spoke with what she was sure was deliberate consideration.

"I recall being accosted by some filthy vagrant, whom I reminded where his place was. That couldn't have possibly been the man who attacked you and your store. I could tell he was a weak half-blood," Lucius recounted to her calmly.

There was just a flash of anger, but was quickly hidden behind a patronizing smile. She decided to be careful of the next questions she asked, so as not to arouse suspicion.

"I was surprised that your friends the other night were so interested in me and my brother. They seemed fascinated by our history and more so by him," she spoke, trying to sound conversational.

Lucius gave her a peculiar look.

A sudden reality hit her; there it was, a connection from Lucius to India. Not just India, but a site that her brother had worked on. He had translated scrolls from the site where the ring had been found five years before him. How could she have forgotten? This was a ring that needed a certain spell to make it work, or so the legend said. Could Lucius have sent the twitchy man to get her? It didn't seen like his style. Why wouldn't he just ask her if she knew the spell? Was he behind all this? The fact that she didn't have or know the spell wouldn't matter. She should have heeded Violet's warning.

A house elf entered with a tea tray and set it on the side table. It bowed low then raised its head as if to speak to Lucius. Before it could speak, Lucius stood up and walked swiftly toward it, causing the creature to cower and disapparate.

"I apologize my dear, there is a small matter which I must attend to. I will return shortly," he kissed her hand as he spoke, "Please help yourself to tea."

As he closed the door with a soft click, Trista poured a cup of tea. Before she drank it she paused, pulled out her wand and tapped the glass. From the tip of her wand came wispy shapes of the ingredients: peach, tea, mint, lemongrass and honey. It was just tea. She finished the cup and poured another, resting in a comfortable chair by the fire.

_OH! _She mentally smacked her self in the head. The poem at the end of Adrian's last letter, _ring around the roses_, was about the black plague. The Black Death was carried by the fleas on rats and killed thousands of people in medieval times. They had thought that having _a pocket full of posies_ or violets would ward it off the plague, but people died anyway. So many people died that they burned the bodies and caused the air to be filled with ashes, spreading the disease more. _Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down. _ It was a warning, one they had used as kids during the dark times of Voldemort's reign. He was warning her of a rat in her midst, one who carried something capable of killing her. Adrian probably didn't know who it was, just that someone was not who they pretended to be. That is why he sent the cryptic message, one she hadn't seen since childhood and therefore, know one else would know.

She stood up and walked over to the case with the ring in it. She studied the case for a moment, but could see no door. As she took out her wand, she heard voices outside the door. One belonged to Lucius and the other she recognized, but could not place. Quickly she replaced her wand in her sleeve and sat back down by the fire as the door opened and Lucius walked in.

"I apologize for the interruption," Lucius drawled as he inclined his head to her.

As he crossed the room toward her, she noticed that his demeanor had changed. His eyes had changed to cold steel grey and his smile looked forced. Trista felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Something was wrong.

"Do you mind if I ask you a rather gossipy question, Trista?" Lucius inquired with a note of impatience in his voice.

"Of course," she replied.

"How many people know where you hide your supply of powdered unicorn horn?" he asked with cold force.

She paused before answering. Her head felt light and her arms heavy. Trista stood up to shake off the feeling.

"Three," she replied, "Including yourself, Lucius. Why?"

She felt slightly dizzy as she crossed the rug to where he stood.

"Are you alright Trista? You look faint and pale," Lucius inquired.

She thought there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Had he drugged her with a potion? She had checked the tea. It was just tea wasn't it?

"My dear, I can see you putting it all together. My best friend was potions master at Hogwarts for many years and he is a brilliant potions maker. He taught my son everything he knows. You don't really think that I am incapable of a simple charm?"

While he was talking, Trista slid her wand out of her sleeve and into her hand. In the blink of an eye she produced a weak stunning charm. It was effective enough to allow her to run out the door, through the sitting room and into the entry hall.

Where would she go? Without giving it another thought, Trista ran up to Lucius' bedroom and into the closet. There was no way she could concentrate hard enough to apparate, but Lucius didn't know that she knew of the secret door and stairway in his room.

She could hear him call her name as he searched for her in the house. He knew she couldn't leave the manor. It was just a matter of minutes until he found her. She put her wand to the button on the wall and ran to the painting, sliding behind it and closing it just as she heard Lucius coming closer to his room.

She lit her wand and removed her shoes to tip toe down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was a small room of stone and another door. She ran over to the door and tried to wrench it open to no avail.

She felt a shiver go down her spine as a cold vibration hit her and the light at the end of her wand went out. She tried the lumos spell again and again, but there was something blocking her wand from working at all. It was so pitch black that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. From the brief memory she had of the room, she made her way over to the stone steps in the dark and sat at the bottom. She was trapped and left to wonder if anyone would miss her before morning.


	13. Chapter 13 Out of the Dark

**Finally, another chapter. Sorry this has taken so long. I think this is the second to last one. As always, this is fanfic and I don't own the JKRowling characters.**

**Chapter Thirteen Out of the Dark**

She strained her ears for the tiniest sound. There was no light for her eyes to get accustomed to, and she still sat in total darkness. As a cold feeling crept up her spine, she wondered how much time had passed. Did anyone, including Lucius, know where she was?

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise and a small sliver of pale light crawled out from behind the door across the room from her. She stood up, her heart beating with both relief and fear. As the door opened fully she saw the unmistakable silhouette of Lucius Malfoy. Her heart dropped. _Who else did you expect?,_ she chided herself.

"The sixth step from the bottom requires a password," he sneered at her, "otherwise you are locked in with no way to use you wand."

He crossed the room, snatched her wand from her and gestured for her to enter the next room. This was a larger windowless room, with no apparent way to exit, except the door they had just come through. It was sparsely furnished, with just a large wooden table, a glass front apothecary cabinet, cauldron and heavy wooden chair on one side and several pairs of shackles bolted chest height into the wall on the other side. There were three torches on the wall with the shackles.

"It took me an hour to figure out that you had never left the manor. I gave you too much credit. Unfortunate really, I had hope you were intelligent enough to figure out the only escape route," Lucius taunted her as he sat her in the chair.

Trista was too angry with him to comment. It was probably better that way; he looked as if he wanted her to get angry. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to fall for his tricks. She was usually smarter than that and it made her angry.

She let her gaze fall on the apothecary cabinet. She recognized a few of them as standard ingredients for many things, mostly harmless. There was one bottle that was turned away from her so she could only see a small part of the label, which was hot pink. It reminded her of something that she couldn't recall at the moment. Suddenly her view was blocked and Lucius was lifting her chin up to look into his face.

"Trista, I asked you a question. I expect an answer," he spoke in a slow and deliberate tone.

She hadn't heard what he asked. His face was colder and more intense that she had ever seen it. She was almost fearful to ask him to repeat it.

"What do you want to know Lucius?" she replied coolly.

"The rhyme, Trista, I want to know what the rhyme means," he roared at her.

Her mouth fell open and her mind reeled. He was behind all of her troubles. He had hired the twitchy man to assault her and destroy her shop. Why? Did he think that he could actually use the ring of Mohenjo Daro?

"The rhyme is just… just a warning," she stuttered.

She could feel him trying to use legillemens against her. It took no effort to block him.

"Your not that good, Lucius. Ask what ever it is your dying to know," she spat at him.

"Very well, where is the spell to control that ring?" he queried with forced politeness.

"What ring?" she mocked him.

"Don't play games with me, my dear," he spat with vehemence, "You may not live to see your beloved Cillian."  
"Why Lucius, that reeks of jealousy. Besides," she spoke braver than she felt, "if you kill me before you'll never get what you want. I promise."

"CRUCIO!" he screamed at her.

Pain stabbed at every point of her body and she felt herself scream in response. Her head felt as if it were going to explode and her stomach was being stabbed with hundreds of knives. As if watching someone else, she could see herself fall to the floor, curl in a fetal position and beg for mercy.

There was a sudden lifting of the pain. Her head still throbbed and her legs felt as if they would not support her. She dragged herself back into the chair, panting. It now occurred to her how effective that curse was and why the Death Eaters used it. What ever he wanted, she was almost willing to give as long as he stopped torturing her.

"Lucius, I don't have the spell," she panted at him.

" We have searched every inch of you shop and flat. I have read all of you mail and tried every spell I could think of on them. I have it on VERY good authority that your brother sent you the spell in one of his letters," he barked at her. " The only explanation, Trista, is that you memorized and burned the letter."

He pulled a little bottle and cup off of the shelf and set a potion in front of her.

"Veriteserum," he stated. "Drink it."

She stared at the cup and back to his face. How had she missed the pure evil before? Why was she so enamored with this man that she missed all of the warning signs?

"DRINK IT!" he shouted.

Fearing the crutacious curse again she took a sip of the potion. She immediately felt at ease and cooperative.

"Trista? What is the spell that goes with this ring?" he asked as he pulled the ring from his inside pocket.

"I don't know, but it may be hidden in that last letter. Adrian has a thing for codes," she informed him.

He set the letter on the table in front of her. She took it up in her hand obediently and stared at it intently. Trista had an idea, but it would require her wand.

"Well, I have an idea, but it would require my wand," she informed him matter-of-factly.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question," Lucius replied coldly.

"Look Lucius, the only way this spell will work is if I use my wand and perform a non-verbal spell," she argued with him.

"What spell might that be?" he inquired with skepticism.

"It is a password more than a spell," she told him, "and more importantly, it's the answer to the riddle at the bottom."

"What is it?" he inquired more forcefully.

"RATS," Trista stated flatly.

He said nothing, but stared at her intently as if trying to read her face. She was still under the influence of the veriteserum, so she couldn't lie, as desperately as she wanted to.

He handed her the wand and placed the tip of his at the base of her neck.

"Well, go on," he ordered her.

She placed the tip of her wand on the rhyme at the end of the letter and concentrated hard on the word "rats." The words in the poem rearranged them selves into another clue.

_We all full ashes_ _Ring around the pocket of posies_

_Down fall roses ashes_

"That makes no sense," Trista pondered aloud.

She couldn't make heads or tails of the new rhyme. It didn't make sense to her at all.

"I'm sorry Lucius, but I don't get this," she apologized.

"You can stay here then until you do," he commanded.

As he spoke, he removed her wand from her hand and put the letter into his pocket. He waved his wand at the potion cabinet and it disappeared.

"Enjoy my hospitality. And do hurry with that clue, it would be tragic if I figured it out before you," his voice was low and raspy.

He turned and faced a blank wall, then with a flick of his wand a door opened and he disappeared through it. Just before the door closed, Trista bolted from the chair to go through, but the door closed before she could exit.

"Well, at least now I know that the wall leads into the garden," she whispered. "I am now alone again in a room with no windows or doors and no wand or other means of magic. This sucks lizard eggs!"

She sat down on the table and stared around the room; which was now not quite as large as it had been when she first entered. It was amazing how a room seems to shrink when there is no way out.

She walked around the room pausing here and there to check the walls for any sign of an exit. There was nothing. There were no sounds of outside either. She was his prisoner whether she liked it or not.

Trista walked back over to the chair and sat down, staring at the spot where her brother's letter had once been. What did that all mean? She had some recollection of him using the word posies before, but could not remember why or where.

With out a clock or watch she could not tell how much time had passed. It seemed like ten hours, but experience told her it was probably just one hour. As she sat contemplating her fate, the torches began to fade out.

"No! No, no, no," she pleaded them as complete darkness surrounded her.

In defeat, she laid her head down on the table and closed her eyes. Sleep crept upon her and soon she found her self in a beautiful garden. Violet stood in front of her in a lovely gown made entirely of pansies. She was speaking to Trista, but there was no sound. Suddenly she was gesturing wildly and pointing to the other end of the garden. Trista found herself running toward a rose bush that was glowing reddish orange. As she approached, a figure came into sight lying in a twisted position on the ground. She screamed in horror as she realized that it was Cillian lying there. _Please let him live_ she thought. Suddenly there was a voice and a light shown through his body as he faded away.

Trista awoke with a start. The door from the stairs in Lucius' room was being opened and the sliver of light grew wider as it did. The silhouette was not Lucius'. As the stranger stepped through the door, the torches lit up again highlighting the excited face of Drake Nigellus.

"My dearest, I simply could not believe it when Lucius told me you were down here. Don't worry; he is busy impressing the rest of the party. He won't miss me for a while. I imagine you must be thirsty and hungry," he smiled at her. " I dare say Lucius must learn that you catch more flies with honey than vinegar. Please, take this food."

Trista hesitated before pulling the food toward her. She was definitely thirsty and drank the sweetened water at once. Not being particularly hungry, she nibbled at the bread while looking over Drake.

"Why are you at Malfoy Manor?" she inquired of him. " Is Mr. Malfoy bragging about his discovery and conquest?"

"We have all been searching for the ring and spell since the defeat of Lord Voldemort," he informed her. " But beyond that, I am afraid I cannot tell you more. How do you feel now?"

That's when it hit her. Drake Nigellus was her one true love. She couldn't bear the thought of remaining in this dungeon without him. He was the only one for her.

"I love you, Drake," she told him. "I don't think that I have ever loved anyone more. Please take me away out of this dungeon. I need to be with you always."

She was now on her knees in front of him pulling at his robes. He smiled down at her and took her hands. That was all she needed. His touch sent fire coursing through her veins.

"Please make love to me," she begged. "Right here. Right now. I don't care if Lucius walks in. He is an evil, self-centered, self-absorbed, pretentious warlock. I have only ever loved you."

"I know my dear, I know," he soothed her.

He pulled her up off of the floor and walked her over to the table. With a flick of his wand a luxurious white fur covered the table and he motioned for her to sit on it. She obliged him and immediately grabbed his face and kissed him as deeply as she could.

She felt as if she would die if she didn't kiss him. What was taking him so long to take her? Did he know how much that fur turned her on? He must, that's why he put it there.

With another flick of his wand her clothing appeared folded neatly on the chair. She could feel his hands and tongue exploring every inch of her body. His tongue was at her neck while one hand was at her breast and the other hand was stroking her thighs.

"You are so beautiful Trista," Drake whispered to her. "You have the true body of a Greek goddess. With your spirit you would make a mighty Diana. Lucius always thought you were mediocre, a plain witch with a great body. He is too self-centered to see true beauty."

Trista's mind was swimming. She had never wanted a man so badly. She wanted him to have more hands so he could touch her everywhere at once. Her own hands drifted to his groin and found the hardness of lust that she so desired. She fumbled desperately to open his pants.

He abruptly jumped back and flew backward toward the wall. She looked up to see a furious Lucius throwing curses toward Drake. She had never seen any man so full of rage as Lucius was right now. Drake had finally managed to stand up and deflect off as many of the curses as he could. Trista couldn't stand to see him treated this way.

She threw herself at Lucius' feet and at his mercy.

"Please stop Lucius. Please don't hurt him," she begged, "he is my one true love."

"Get up Trista. He is not your true love. He put a love potion in your water," Lucius informed her and turned toward Drake. "One you stole from my supplies."

With that Lucius threw one more curse and Drake slumped to the floor. Lucius dragged him by the collar and threw him into the next room before shutting the door.

"NO! Drake? Are you alright love?" Trista called after him

"Here drink this and you will see how alright he really is," Lucius replied to her handing her a small vial.

She drank the contents and with in seconds felt the unmistakable signs of having been an idiot. Acutely aware that she was with out clothing, she walked over toward the chair to retrieve her clothing. Lucius stepped in front of her barring her way.

"I think that this is a lovely look for you," he whispered taking her hands. "You have got a beautiful body. You should be proud of it and show it off more often."

"Lucius, I haven't figured out the rhyme yet," she told him quietly. "Please let me go."

His hands slipped around her waist and held her firmly. She knew better than to struggle with him. His beauty faded as she thought of the evil monster that he was. He used her and that made her angry.

Despite the bitter battle that raged in her head, she once again found herself drawn into his power. Why are the bad boys always the most attractive? What was it about him that made her want more?

He bent his head down to her and she responded by kissing him. The need for him crept over her again. She found herself longing for him to enter her and bring her so easily to orgasm as he had done so many times. A warm, wet tongue was on her nipples while strong hands cupped her breasts.

She moaned softly and sat on the table once again. Lucius gently pushed her back and she lay down on the warm fur. His fingers were now stroking her clitoris, beckoning an intense sensation to flood her.

He seemed to sense her need and paused to undo his pants. Firm hands pulled at her hips and she slid down toward him. The relief was immediate. As his erection entered her and her waiting body responded in kind as she moved her hips gently with his. She could feel the building of her orgasm and she wanted him more, moaning her desires to him.

Suddenly she felt him withdraw and waited a second for him to re-enter before looking up at him.

"Don't tease me Lucius," she pleaded him, "I need you. Please finish what we started."  
"Before I do that, Trista," Lucius responded, "I need to know what the answer to that riddle is."

Her mind reeled for a moment. He wanted to know now? Couldn't it wait five minute? There was no answer.

"I am speaking with all honesty, Lucius," Trista told him, " I don't know the answer. It makes no sense to me. All of the secret messages he sent to me in the time of You-Know-Who were entirely different from this. That is why this doesn't make sense. The words have never rearranged them selves before."

"I shall leave you to your thoughts then," his voice rang coldly and he zipped up his pants. "By the way, love potions are just as useful when turned into a mist and inhaled by the unwary. Do not expect me to be so merciful next time."

And with that he left by the stairs leaving her on the table feeling even more used than before. She reached for her clothes and put them back on. Never had anyone made her feel this way; like a toy to be discarded when no longer interesting. No it was worse than that. She took the fur off of the table and wrapped it around her self and sat in the chair, hugging her knees to her chest.

She felt very cold and a sadness crept upon her like she had never felt. How could she have been so blind? Why did she not listen to her friends? _You've put everyone you know in jeopardy, Trista,_ she told herself; _you are the stupidest, most gullible woman in the world. _With that bitter tears streamed from her as the torches faded once more.

"Perfect!" she cried.

Between sobs she called out loudly for anyone to hear her. She knew that it was useless, but it was the only hope she had. There was now no doubt that Lucius would kill her when she had solved the riddle.

She brooded over the letter. What was Adrian thinking? This was all wrong. _This makes no …_she paused her thinking. _I was wrong about the answer! The answer is FLEAS not rats. The disease was in the fleas._

It now all made sense to her, why the clue was so bizarre, and why he was warning her not to trust anyone like Malfoy. Lucius was more dangerous than he seemed. It seemed a little too late for her to figure that out. Here she was trapped like rat herself.

She held her breath and listened hard. It had to be her imagination. There was a scratching noise coming from the wall that led out of her prison and into the garden. Slowly the door started to open. She moved under the table trying to hide as best she could.

There was no bright light shining through the small crack in the door that had opened, just the little light coming from the quarter moon. A small head appeared silhouetted in the light. She didn't want to believe it, but it looked like Gretchen.

The stranger's wand lit in a soft light and illuminated the familiar short elderly witch. Tears streamed down Trista's face as she crawled out from under the table.

"Gretchen! How? What are you doing here? You could be spotted … or killed?" Trista cried softly rushing over to hug the brave woman.

"I sold more that one telescope to Albus Dumbledore," she replied, " and he gave me some valuable advice in return. We don't have time for that now. Come on girly, don't just stand there, let's go."

"I … I can't. Gretchen he has India's Ring. And I think the spell to work it may be in Adrian's letter, which he also has," Trista told her. "I know how to check the letter now, but Lucius has both the letter and my wand."

"Hmm. That is a problem. When will he come down to check on you?" she asked.

"I think he comes down every hour," replied the frightened woman.

"I think I have an idea. It's risky, but I think we can pull it off. Move the table a bit more toward the door and drape the that fur rug to the floor on one side," she instructed Trista. "Now I'll hide behind the fur and you lay on top of the table. When he gets close enough, one good hard kick to the groin. I'll hear that and send a good stunning spell. We'll grab his wand and yours, the letter and be on our way."

"I don't know Gretchen. How do you know that he doesn't already know you're here?" she responded.

"We don't have time for second guessing. I say, you do," Gretchen told her.

Trista pulled the table slightly forward, hoping that Lucius wouldn't notice.

"If you're sure, I'm with you."

Gretchen sat under the table behind the rug and Trista lay on top like she was making it a bed. Now all they could do was wait.

It was only a few minutes until Trista heard the tell tale sound of the stone door opening and sat up on the table. The torches lit up and Lucius once again stood in the doorway.

"Do you have an answer for me?" he drawled.

"Yes, I may have thought of something," she told him, her heart racing. "If you bring me the letter I will try again."

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and walked over to her. As soon as he was within distance she let her foot take out all of her anger on his groin. At the sound of the sickening crunch, a wand appeared from under the table and Lucius flew backward to the wall.

Gretchen flicked her wand again and the shackles on the wall wound themselves around Lucius' wrists.

"Better safe that way," she said as she crawled out from under the table.

Lucius' blinding, searing pain was too much for him to pay attention to the women. Trista took his wand, which had dropped at her kick, and the letter then reached into his pocket and took back her own wand. Without another look back the two women exited into the garden and the door shut behind them.

"We need to apparate back to Diagon Alley," the elderly witch told Trista.

The two of them turned on the spot and disappeared. Trista was all to glad to be rid of Malfoy and his manor. She wondered how long it would take Lucius to free himself. Not long with all the house elves she supposed.

When they appeared in Diagon Alley, Gretchen immediately sent purple sparks from her wand up toward the top window of her shop.

"That was to Violet. She's up in our flat waiting to contact the Ministry," Gretchen explained. "We'd better go check on Cillian. There were some questionable people about when I left."

Trista looked toward her shop. It was as she had left it, except the front door was wide open.


	14. Chapter 14 Conquest

**This is the final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy.**

****

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

_**Conquest**_

She could feel her heart beating in her throat as the pair of them walked cautiously to the open door. Trista's nerves were on end and her palms began to sweat. If something had happened to Cillian, it would be all her fault. She was sure that Lucius had sent one of his lackeys over to hurt her apprentice.

If she was imprisoned at the Malfoy manor, there was no reason but revenge to send anyone back to her shop. She hoped that Lucius would be put in Azkaban for good this time. Some people never change.

A hand reached out and touched Trista's shoulder from behind. She nearly leapt out of her skin as she turned around to see Violet wand in hand.

"I sent a message to Fred through the floo network and he's got his dad," Violet whispered to her friend. "The cavalry is on their way, to coin an American phrase."

"Wait Trista," Gretchen stopped her, "let's see what that letter really says before we go in. We need to know what we are fighting for."

Trista put her wand on to the letter and thought 'fleas'. The old rhyme was replaced by a new message.

Old gang, new games.

Looking for MD spell.

Beware, one fake one real.

Gone for now.

"It means the Death Eaters are looking for the spell to bring back India's Ring. It was found at Monhenjo Daro and both Lucius Malfoy and Drake Nigellus have one. One of them has the real thing," she told her friends. "Adrian has gone into hiding. There is no mention of the spell, just that they're looking for it."

"Good. Then they you have nothing to give them and they can leave," Violet whispered back.

"I don't think so Vi," Trista shook her head, " when I was stuck in the Malfoy dungeon, he simply would not believe that I didn't know and couldn't help him. He performed the Cruciatus on me."

"He did not!" Gretchen gasped. "You poor thing. We'll get this bastard this time."

"Let's go into the shop. I sure hope Cillian is ok," Trista said as she lead the way through the shop door, wands drawn.

Cillian was tied to a chair that was placed in the doorway to the storeroom. His head slumped on his chest and a gash still bled slightly on his chin. Trista wanted to rush over to him, but knew that this was a trap.

Just as the last woman entered the shop the door shut itself and three people in long black robes apparated into the room. One of them was a woman from the party Trista had attended with Lucius, the second was the blonde witch she had seen Lucius talking to in Knockturn Alley and the third was the Twitchy Man. Although, he now looked much more confident and did not twitch at all.

All wands fired at the same time and spells and curses flew and bounced, shattering jars and shelves. The colored jets of light lighted the room in the midnight darkness. Trista saw a blue jet come her way and managed a shield charm just in time, sending an expelling charm to the blonde witch, which was blocked as well.

Just then she heard a muffled cry and saw Violet slump to the floor. She had managed to petrify the other witch before being hit herself. Trista sent another spell flying and crossed over to Violet. Before she got there she felt a jolt and her wand flew from her hand. She turned to see who had taken it. There in the doorway next to Cillian was Lucius Malfoy.

"Cease!" he ordered and was obeyed.

Trista could see that Gretchen's wand had been taken from her too, and Lucius held both as trophies. He had a look of wild hate about him. If evil had a look, this was it. His cane tapped the floor as he crossed.

He stopped and pulled his wand out of the handle and pointed it at the spot where Gretchen now sat holding and unconscious Violet in her lap. Trista couldn't let this happen. She threw herself across the floor in front of them.

"Please, no. I have the letter. Read what it really says," she pleaded as she offered up the letter to his hand.

Lucius read it quickly before letting it drop and using his wand to send Trista crashing into the opposite wall. He turned and faced the twitchy man.

"You said it was in the letter," Lucius spat as he sent a curse pushing the man into the broken shelving, "You promised me it was in the letter he sent her. DO YOU KNOW WHAT I DO TO LIARS?"

"You have the wrong letter Lucius," a small voice offered.

Everyone in the room turned to look at a weak Violet sitting up off the floor. Trista's mouth fell open.

"I am sorry Trista. I was bound to Adrian not to say anything, unless you life was in immediate danger. I think this counts," she apologized to her friend, "He sent me the spell, knowing that everyone would assume that he would send it to Trista. Our families have known each other since childhood; Adrian is as good to me as any brother. I memorized the spell and burned the letter."

"NO!" Trista cried, only to find magical ropes binding and gagging her.

She was being dragged back to the door where Cillian was. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that his chair was now empty. Where was he? What did they do with him?

Her eyes were focused on Violet now. Lucius hesitated for a moment to consider whether this was the truth. He nodded his head toward Gretchen and the twitchy man bound her in ropes as well and started to drag her over to Trista when he stopped and looked around wildly.

"Where is the apprentice?" he asked alarmed that he had failed yet again.

Lucius spun around with fury and sent a green light from his wand toward his accomplice. The man fell dead at Trista's feet. Panic started to rise in her throat and her chest felt that it could no longer contain her heart. Someone had to come and help, the situation was desperate now.

"Go check the back and the upstairs, NOW!" he ordered the other women, "As for you three, you are all lying to me and we shall have to go somewhere more private to encourage your participation."

He sneered at them and bound Violet in ropes as well, dragging her over to the other two women. Another flick of his wand and the dead man disappeared. Lucius paced the room waiting for the others.

Just then Trista saw a familiar strand of pink hair peek around the corner of her shop from the right. To the left was the untidy black hair of Harry Potter. She sighed in relief; the aurors were here. Sure enough, all at once several colored jets of light hit Lucius and slammed him into the wall where he slumped down as his wand and cane flew across the room and into the hands of the pink-haired auror. From the back room came Ron Weasley and the two women prisoners. To Trista's joy, Cillian came in behind Ron.

"I'm sorry Trista, Violet, Gretchen. I went to open the back door to get help and the aurors were on the other side trying to get in. I was blind-sided, so I wasn't sure how many of Lucius' lackeys there were… well I wanted to make sure we got them all. Are you ok?" Cillian asked as he helped each of the women out of their bonds. "Hey wait! Where is that other man? There was one more."

"Lucius killed him and moved the body somewhere," Trista told the group of rescuers.

"Do you want to tell me what this is about?" Harry asked Trista, "Why is Lucius Malfoy holding you prisoner?"

Other members of the Ministry had arrived, including Mr. Weasley and Fred. The room seemed to pause at this question and all went quiet.

"I think this all starts with the antiquities racket the ministry was investigating. I think they came across several rings from India and one in particular, the famed Mohenjo Daro ring. I bet that is why the doxies were being planted in shipments; to protect the real ring and confuse people about which shipment it was really in. I don't know how Lucius got it, but I saw one at his house, in his study. Mr. Malfoy was given the impression that the spell to work the ring was sent to me by my brother Adrian, who was working at the site where it was found. Lucius has been trying to get the spell from me for over a week now. Fortunately for us, I don't have it. My brother sent me a warning, one that I got too late, and I think he sent the real spell to Violet," Trista narrated, "Anyway, here we are prisoners of greed, until you nice people showed up and saved the day."

"Maybe you should give the spell to us Violet," Harry requested of her.

"Actually, sorry Tris, I lied. I was just stalling for time. I got a letter from Adrian with a warning to watch out for Trista. That was all. I have no idea if there even is a spell to work it," Violet told the group.

"So good ol' Lucius got his drawers in a knot for nothing?" Fred asked as he held Violet.

"Serves him right," Gretchen declared as she waved away a couple of healers.

Harry came over with one of the women who was in her shop.

"Trista, I'd like you to meet Narcissa Black," Harry introduced, "She helped us track these guys."

"I am sorry for what Lucius has done to you and your friends. I hope you don't hold his misdoings against my son or I. We have left that life behind us," Narcissa said and offered her hand to shake.

"Thank you. I promise not to hold it against you," Trista replied.

Trista and Cillian watched as the last of the ministry officials left and took their prisoners with them. They said goodbye to their friends and thanked them for their help.

"I am so sorry I didn't listen to you Violet. You were so right about Lucius. Did I tell you he was using one of Fred and George's love potions to keep me around him?" she told Violet as she hugged her.

"I love you Trista, you're my best friend. Don't you worry, I am making those Weasley boys put a better watch on who buys those potions from now on," she told her friend as she pretended to give Fred the evil eye.

Gretchen had been escorted home and Trista closed the door behind Violet and Fred as they left. Dawn was approaching and Trista had never felt more tired in her life.

"Let's go up and have a cup of tea before I fall asleep standing here," she offered Cillian.

She took his hand and led the way up the stairs. With a couple flicks of her wand a fire started in the grate and a pot of tea and two cups appeared on a small table. She poured the tea and took hers to the fire to warm her self. Cillian stood silently next to her sipping his tea.

She felt over whelmed and tears began to form in her eyes. She was so sorry for the way she had treated him and wanted to tell him, but the words kept getting stuck in her throat. With a deep breath she set down her teacup and faced Cillian.

His unbound black hair streamed down his shoulders. He was more beautiful than she had ever seen him. His eyes were deep pools of sapphire blue and there was a sadness in them that she could not bear to see.

"Cillian, I am so sorry. Sorry for everything that has happened this past week," she started to tell him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her heart was threatening to jump out of her chest.

His arms encircled her waist, but he simply looked into her eyes and said nothing. She took another breath and continued her apology.

"When I was trapped at Malfoy's, I had a dream that you were lying in Gretchen and Jack's garden dying. There was nothing I could do for you," she continued, "Cillian…"

She wasn't sure what she wanted to say. Her fingers traced his jaw line and lips. _Show him how you feel,_ she told herself. With a gentle touch, she pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him gently. His mouth was warm on hers. She could sense some hesitation on his part. He was probably tired of being hurt by her and she had to let him know that this was real.

"I love you Cillian. You are my best mate and have stood by me through all this with care and concern that I didn't thank you for," she told him. She could now feel the hot tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Trista, you are an exasperating woman," Cillian smiled at her, "I have been waiting for a year for you to realize that you were in love with me."

She pulled him to her again and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. There was a small tingle that went down her spine when he embraced her. She loved the way he held her and wanted him to hold her forever.

"Let's go to bed, Love," she pulled him to her bedroom.

As she entered the room, Cillian flicked his wand at her and her clothes flew off of her body and hung themselves in the armoire. He grabbed her waist and kissed her neck and earlobes. His hands moved over her breasts and carefully caressed and fondled them.

She threw her head back on his chest and enjoyed his every movement. There was too much cloth between the two of them and she turned around and pulled off his clothing at a leisurely pace. Once he was naked, she stopped to observe his physic. She couldn't help but stare at his form, so smooth and defined. More importantly, this man belonged to her and she to him and no other woman would get to look upon this form but her. Oh lucky, lucky her.


End file.
